Daughters of Jasper
by Bluefeather4299
Summary: Ultra Magnus has arrived on Earth. He is struggling, still trying to see the planet as home, and accept that Team Prime isn't the fully functioning Unit serving under Optimus Prime that he'd hoped it would be. However, his views soon start to change when he meets the members of Jasper's Home for Girls.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hey...guess what...I'M BACK! I know it's been a few months since I finished my last story. I've been dealing with my first semester of college, and it's just been crazy. I've written the first, like, fifteen Chapters of this story though, so I've got it covered. This story was actually inspired by a movie called "Sons of Mistletoe." It's a Christmas movie, but it's super cute. If you've never seen it, I suggest going onto Youtube and watching it, or maybe it's even on Netflix. I don't know.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story, and any and all OCs in said story.**

 _'Blah'_ =Thoughts

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED SUPPORTIVE CRITICISM! IF YOU FEEL YOU MUST FLAME, KEEP IN MIND **_IT WILL BE IGNORED!_**

* * *

The sun was shining bright in the sky, beating down on the desert land. A single engine rumbles, the sound belonging to a lone semi. The blue eighteen-wheeler cruises along at a casual pace, enjoying the quiet.

Ultra Magnus sighs. It's been about one Earth week since he answered Optimus's call to the small planet. He'd arrived to find the few Autobots on the planet occupying themselves with trying to find Energon, fighting Decepticons, keeping their optics on three human youth, and having little to no regard for authority.

The Mech growls, and speeds up. No regard for authority, no respect, and Optimus didn't even care! He was the Leader of the entire Autobot Faction, and let his soldiers get away with almost anything! He-

Something runs out in front of the Commander, causing him to slam on his brakes. Ultra Magnus skids to a stop, creating a cloud of dust, and quickly activates his Holoform. Optimus requested that all the Autobots have a Holoform to better blend in with the natives of the planet, and Ultra Magnus was not about to go against the wishes of his Prime. His Holoform is of a large –modestly muscled- man with light scruff, short, peppered gray hair, and an outfit consisting of a light orange shirt, blue leather jacket with his rank of Commander, black slacks, and black combat boots. Getting out, Ultra Magnus walks over around to his grill, boots thumping on the cement.

Kneeling down, the Mech peeks under, blinking his vibrant blue eyes. Underneath is a shadowy form, shaking slightly in fear. Though Ultra Magnus wasn't one to give comfort, he decided to try anyways.

"It is alright. I am not going to hurt you." To his surprise, it works.

The shadow moves, crawling towards him. Ultra Magnus moves back, allowing the form access out. Once in the open, the Commander is allowed a full view of the creature. It appeared to be what the humans called a dog. Upon further research, he discovers this particular dog is known as an Australian Shepherd. Whatever that meant. Something cold presses against his hand, causing the Holoform to look down. The dog seemed to have recovered, and was now sniffing him.

Seeing that the animal was unharmed, Ultra Magnus stands up. He turns to walk back to his alt mode door, stopping when he hears the sound of nails clicking on the pavement. He huffs; he didn't have time for this. Turning back to the dog, he frowns when he sees it a few feet away from him. The Commander walks over to the side of the road, pausing as the dog follows him. Stopping, he points to the ground. The dog walks over to the spot, looking up at him.

"Stay."

The dog sits down at the commanding tone. Ultra Magnus nods and turns back to his vehicle mode. He glances over his shoulder, satisfied when he sees the dog staying in the spot. Climbing into the driver's side, he starts his engine back up and begins to drive away. But he couldn't shake this feeling of guilt in his spark. The animal had no doubt been lost for a few days, if the dirt covering it was any indication. And he was just abandoning it in the desert. Logic and guilt warred in his processor. He glances out the side-view mirror at the form still sitting there. He sighs as guilt wins.

Stopping, the Commander's Holoform gets out, walking back over to the animal. Kneeling down, Ultra Magnus hesitantly lays a hand on the animal's head, and the dog's tail begins to wag. Running his hand down the dog's neck, he bumps something. A collar. The Commander looks at the Military-esque Dog Tags and finds a name.

"Your designation is Mattie?" The dog lets out a short bark, as if to say 'Yep, that's me!'

Ultra Magnus looks again. "Here is an address to where you live. I…suppose I have time to return you."

Standing up, he walks over to his form, the sound of dog's nail clicking on the pavement following him. Opening the door, he lifts the fluffy dog into his cab. The dog's nails and fur felt strange against his leather seats, but he ignored it. His Holoform gets in as well, and he starts moving towards the town in the distance.

* * *

A short while later, Ultra Magnus pulls up in front of a light blue, Victorian-style house with white trim. He spots a wooden sign out front.

 _Jasper's Home for Girls._

 _Jasper, Nevada._

 _Visitors Welcome._

Underneath that is another sign, this one homemade.

 _Prepare to be jumped by a dog, and_

 _Overall CHAOS._

Ultra Magnus has his Holoform get out, Mattie following. They walk up to the porch and the Commander knocks. The old oak door creaks open to reveal a young girl with reddish-gold hair, and gray eyes that widen at the sight of the large man. She meets his eyes and when Ultra Magnus opens his mouth to speak, she slams the door shut.

Ultra Magnus blinks at the sight of wood inches away from his face. Well. He wasn't expecting that.

He glances down at Mattie, the dog sitting patiently by his side. The door opens again, this time with an older woman on the other side. He opens his mouth to speak, only to find he can't. Lightly curled, brown hair, denim blue eyes, tanned skin, and a gentle smile, she was _beautiful_.

 _'Wait, what?'_

"Can I help you?" That question snaps Ultra Magnus back into reality. He clears his throat awkwardly.

"Yes, Ma'am. I was driving and your dog ran in front of me-my…truck. I was merely returning him."

The woman smiles, and Ultra Magnus feels his spark stop.

"Well, thank you. He got out the other day and we've looked everywhere."

She pauses.

"Would you like to come in? I'm sure the girls would like to meet the person who found Mattie."

Ultra Magnus hesitates. He really should get back to Base, but after checking his chronometer, he figured a few more minutes couldn't hurt. He steps inside and looks around. Hardwood flooring and old wallpaper are the first things that catch the Commander's eye. The house was filled with a warm and cozy feeling.

"Girls! We have a visitor!" There's the pounding of footsteps, and six girls appear at the top of the stairs.

Ultra Magnus looks at each girl as they come downstairs. A girl with pale skin and short, black hair is first, followed by a dark-skinned girl with black hair holding the hand of a very young girl with curly, dark brown hair. After them is a girl with amber hair and gold-flecked green eyes. Last are two girls who the Commander could tell were related. Same height and facial features, the only differences between the two were hair color, eye color, and clothing. Ultra Magnus figured their personalities were somewhat different as well. He recognized the red haired girl as the one who had initially answered the door.

"Girls, this is the man who found Mattie, Mr…?" Ultra Magnus internally panics. He needed a human-wait. He knew one.

"My-I am…Commander Eugene Magnus."

Eugene. That was one of the names the human children had thought of. All the other Autobots of Team Prime had human names for their Holoforms. Even Optimus and Ratchet, and the latter never left base.

The woman smiles, and holds out her hand.

"I'm Lucy Stevens. Nice to meet you, Commander."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hello people of earth! 'Tis I, Blufeather4299 comin' at you with the second Chapter of my new story. I'm super happy I'm finally able to post this story. I've been waiting for the right moment, and now that moment has come!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. At all. Not even close. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story.**

 _'Blah'_ = Thoughts

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! IF YOU FEEL YOU MUST FLAME, KEEP IN MIND **_IT WILL BE IGNORED!_**

* * *

 _The woman smiles, and holds out her hand._

 _"I'm Lucy Stevens. Nice to meet you, Commander."_

* * *

Ultra Magnus pauses, setting the Datapad down. Realizing he can no longer concentrate, the Commander sighs, rubbing his optics, and thinks back to that afternoon.

After being introduced to each girl, Ultra Magnus was given the "Grand Tour." He had been slightly overwhelmed by the energy of the Twin girls, Sam and Cody. However, he found he actually enjoyed the energy they possessed, for it reminded him of the sparklings that used to run around on Cybertron.

Cybertron. Though he would never admit it out loud, _he missed it_. But according to Optimus, _this_ planet was their home now. And no matter how long it took, he would try to consider this home. For his Prime.

A knock at his door brings the blue Mech out of his thoughts.

"Come in."

The door opens, permitting a large form entry. Ultra Magnus immediately stands up.

"Sir. Is there something I can assist you with?"

Optimus smiles.

"No, Ultra Magnus. I merely came to ask how your patrol went. You seemed a little troubled by something when you returned."

The Commander inwardly curses. He forgot the Autobot Leader did that. Venting, he begins.

"The sectors I patrolled were-"

 _"Ultra Magnus."_

He freezes when he hears the firm tone.

Optimus steps forward, placing a gentle servo on his friend's shoulder.

"I did not come here for a progress report, Old Friend. We are merely having a simple conversation."

Ultra Magnus sighs, nodding.

"Very well. My patrol was uneventful until…"

The normally strict Mech trails off, not knowing how to say it. At Optimus's encouragement, he continues, explaining how he had almost hit a dog, returned it, and met the members of Jasper's Home for Girls.

Optimus chuckles.

"Ah, yes. The 'Jasper Girls' is what Miko calls them. They attend school with the children and are good friends with them. It is fortunate you met them."

Confusion fills the Commander's optics.

"I'm…not sure I understand what you mean, Sir."

Optimus starts towards the door, Ultra Magnus missing the smile.

"You will come to understand, Ultra Magnus. For now, you mustn't let them know the real you. For their protection."

The door closes and Ultra Magnus sits back down. Knowing he wouldn't be able to concentrate enough to get more work done, he thinks about the conversation that just occurred. Optimus had said to not let them know about the real him. As if the Prime thought he would see them again.

Remembering the Twins' grinning faces and sparkling-like energy, the Commander finds himself smiling.

Maybe seeing them again wouldn't be such a bad thing after all.

* * *

Lucy Stevens sighs as she looks through the stack of bills covering the dining table. She places her head in her hands, knowing she would barely be able to make the next payments.

"Aunt Lucy?" The quiet voice brings her out of her thoughts.

Looking towards the door, she sits up at the sight of a certain nine-year-old.

"Anna? What are you doing up so late?"

Anna rubs her eyes, letting out a yawn.

"I couldn't sleep."

Lucy's eyes soften and she holds out her arms.

"Oh sweetie. Come here."

The youngest Jasper Girl walks over and climbs onto the older woman's lap. Lucy wraps her arms around the small girl, holding her close.

"Why couldn't you sleep, Anna?"

Anna looks down, nuzzling into her Caretaker's shoulder.

"I was thinking about that nice man who found Mattie."

Lucy starts to chuckle.

"Yes. Commander Magnus was a nice man to do that, wasn't he?"

Anna nods. Snuggling into the older woman's warmth, she asks a question.

"Aunt Lucy? Do you think we'll see him again?"

Surprised by the question, Lucy only hums.

"I don't know. Commander Magnus is probably a very busy man. But we might see him again someday."

After ushering the girl back to bed, Lucy starts thinking about the man. Even before he had introduced himself, she knew he was in the Military, having seen his dog tags and ranking patch.

She also knew that there was a slim to none chance of seeing him again. Being a Military Commander was a very daunting task that would take all his time. Honestly, she would be very surprised if she saw the Semi-truck driving Commander again.

 _'Still,'_ she thought with a smile, _'I wouldn't mind seeing him again.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Hello my friends! 'Tis the third chapter of my new story. Three chapters down, a whole lot more to go. I know I haven't been doing Fanfiction for a while, but I would love seeing al my old readers again. I LOVE YOU GUYS! By the way, if you haven't seen "Thor: Ragnarok", see it. It's hilarious. Hands down one of the best Marvel Movies so far.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I only own the story and any and all OCs mentioned in said story. That means if there's anyone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

 _'Blah'_ =Thoughts

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! IF YOU FEEL YOU MUST FLAME, KEEP IN MIND **_IT WILL BE IGNORED!_**

* * *

Ultra Magnus's mind was drifting as he did the same route he patrolled a few days before. As he gets closer to Jasper, he finds himself driving on a somewhat familiar road.

The Commander slows down as he gets closer to the house, debating whether or not to stop, when a figure catches his optics. Stopping and activating his Holoform, the Commander walks over, catching an object about to fall.

* * *

Lucy was tired as she grabbed the bag of groceries. Backing away from the van, she stumbles slightly, when a pair of hands grabs her arms, preventing her from falling, or dropping the heavy bag.

Looking up, she meets a pair of startlingly blue eyes. Lucy blinks in in surprise, recognizing the person.

"C-Commander Magnus. I…wasn't expecting to see you again so soon."

The large man doesn't say anything at first, no doubt taking in her tired appearance, but then speaks up.

"Do you require assistance?"

The question catches Lucy off guard for a few seconds before she recovers.

"Oh! S-Sure. If you could grab those last two bags and follow me, then that would be great. Just be careful; they tear easily."

Magnus hesitates at first, but then carefully picks up the bags, one in each arm, and follows Lucy into the house. They make it to the kitchen where Lucy gestures to the left.

"You can just put those on the table Commander. The girls will help me put the groceries away when they get home from school. Which will be about…"

The door slams open, voices echoing through the house, making Lucy smile.

"Now."

Six girls come into the kitchen, greet Lucy, and stop at the sight of Magnus's Holoform. Lucy gestures to him.

"Girls, you remember Commander Magnus? He was helping me bring in the groceries when you got home."

Magnus watches with well-hidden surprise when the girls not only don't question their Caretaker, but also start grabbing things out of the bags. The Commander stands there, not really knowing if he should just leave, when he feels something tug on his jacket. Looking down, Ultra Magnus blinks at the sight of a certain redhead.

"Can you pick me up? I need to put this in one of the higher cupboards and Aunt Lucy hates it when we stand on the chairs or climb onto the counters."

Ultra Magnus hesitates, but follows Cody to where she pointed. The thing she needed to put away was a box of what Ultra Magnus recognized as one of the foods the children ate when visiting. Making it to the spot, the Mech bends down, places his hands under her arms, and lifts her up.

Bracing her feet against his thighs, Cody opens the cupboard and puts the box of cereal away. When Ultra Magnus sets her down, she smiles, thanks him, and leaves the kitchen, hugging Lucy on the way.

Realizing she had seen the whole thing, Magnus curses himself for letting his guard down like that.

"That was really sweet of you."

The voice startles him, and the Holoform turns to Lucy. The woman was standing next to him with her arms crossed and gaze kind, with her beautiful eyes and-

 _'No! Stop it brain!'_

Ultra Magnus lets out a lame, "What?"

Lucy looks outside where the Girls were playing, Mattie running around all them. After a bit, she turns to him.

"What you did. With Cody? It was really sweet. I know the Twins can be a handful."

Whatever Magnus was expecting, it definitely wasn't that. He clears his throat.

"Uh…well, thank you. She wasn't difficult. However, I am curious as to how you are able to have all of them listen to you. They are more well behaved than my team. Unfortunately."

As the Girls come back inside to do their homework, Lucy smiles.

"It's not that amazing. It's a relationship. Based on mutual respect."

"Jurassic World!"

The shout makes Ultra Magnus jump, but Lucy isn't fazed at all. Smile widening slightly, she leans against the doorway.

"Really though. I respect the Girls, let them make their own decisions, and in return, they listen to and respect me. For the most part anyway."

"Aunt Lucy?"

The voice makes both of them turn to the doorway. Cody's Twin, Sam, is in the doorway, only her head peeking into the room.

"Yes, Sam? What do you need?"

Hesitating, she turns to Magnus.

"Are you gonna visit us tomorrow?"

"Samantha. Commander Magnus is no doubt a very busy man. You shouldn't be bothering him with that."

Sam ducks her head at the reprimand, mumbling a quiet "Sorry." Watching the exchange, Ultra Magnus comes to a decision.

"Actually", he starts, watching her perk up, "I will be in the area tomorrow. I suppose I will have time to visit for a bit."

Sam grins.

"Awesome!"

Disappearing from the doorway, Lucy and Ultra Magnus hear Sam's footsteps pound against the floor as she runs over to the other girls shouting, "He said yes!"

* * *

Ultra Magnus sets down the DataPad, and smiles as he thinks about the Girls. Watching the way they interacted-before he left for Base- was starting to give him a whole new perspective on the little blue planet.

Suddenly, he remembers what Optimus had said about not letting the Girls know the real him. With a small growl, Magnus pushes it to the back of his mind, telling himself he wouldn't get that close to any of them.

Oh how the universe just _loved_ proving him wrong.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** GREETINGS MORTALS! 'Tis I, Bluefeather4299 with the fourth Chapter of "Daughters of Jasper" up and running! I'm glad I'm able to post this story for your enjoyment.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. In other words, if it's someone you're unfamiliar with, it's probably an OC.**

 _'Blah'_ =Thoughts

 **:Blah:** =Comm. Link

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! IF YOU FEEL YOU MUST FLAME, KEEP IN MIND, **_IT WILL BE IGNORED!_**

* * *

Ultra Magnus blinks, trying to keep his optics open. He'd been cooped in his office for the past three days, trying to do paperwork. It was exhausting. Suddenly, his Comm. activates.

 **:Ultra Magnus, Sir?:**

 **:Yes, Smokescreen?:**

 **:You…have a patrol in a few minutes.:**

Checking his chronometer, he blinks in surprise. Huh. Guess he did.

 **:Thank You for alerting me.:**

Turning off the DataPad in his servos, he gets up. Walking out of his office, the blue Mech heads down the hall to the Base's entrance. He nods to Optimus, the Prime returning the gesture. Making it to the Hangar entrance, he transforms, driving off.

* * *

Ultra Magnus sighs as he drives along the dusty road. Making it to the outskirts of Jasper, he finds himself passing the house. Sudden movement however, causes him to hit his brakes. He watches as the door opens, a scruffy-looking man stumbling out of the door, followed by an angry Lucy. The Girls were all in the front room, staring out the window.

"C'mon, Lu. I just wanted to see you again. We haven't talked for a while."

Lucy shoves the man away.

"Don't call me that. And we haven't talked because I don't want to talk to you. We were finished the second you told me to abandon these girls and join you on the road."

Ultra Magnus jolts slightly. This man wanted her to leave the Girls? From what he's witnessed, these girls were Lucy's whole world.

The woman steps away from the man.

"I don't want you anywhere near me or my girls, Andrew. Understand? I don't want to see you ever again."

With that, the brunette turns to go back inside, when "Andrew" grabs her arm.

"Lucy, please. I-"

"Let go of me."

His expression changes from desperate, to angry. His grip on her arm tightens.

"You are going to listen to what I have to say."

"No. _You_ are going to listen to what _I_ have to say."

A hand pulls the man away from Lucy, the woman's denim-blue eyes widening.

"Commander?"

Ultra Magnus grabs the man's stained jacket, slamming him against the side of his alt form. The Holoform's blue eyes were sparking with barely-contained fury. This slimy human made the Commander angry when he'd apparently tried to get Lucy to leave the Girls, but to touch her? It made him snap.

"Listen and listen well. You are to not come within _100 miles_ of this home, Lucy, or these girls. They are under _my_ protection. If you do, I _will_ find out; I have the ability to make you disappear from the face of this planet."

"Andrew" growls.

"Yeah? You and what army?"

At that, Ultra Magnus smirks, pulling out a set of Dog Tags.

"I am _in_ the Army. Now, you will leave here, and never come back."

He tightens his grip.

 _"Understood?"_

Realizing the larger man was dead serious, Andrew nods frantically. Ultra Magnus releases him, and the black-haired man races over to his banged up, rusted car. The Commander watches as the car squeals away, kicking up a cloud of dust.

"C-Commander?"

The quiet voice of Lucy snaps him out of his anger. The Mech turns to her, his eyes softening. He walks up to her.

"Are you alright?"

Lucy nods, holding her arm. Concern filling his spark, Ultra Magnus reaches for it, pausing when Lucy flinches.

"I am not going to harm you. Do you trust me?"

Lucy looks into his eyes, the pools of crystal-blue calming her. They held no anger towards her, only concern.

"Y-Yes. I…I trust you."

Ultra Magnus takes her to the house, his hand on her back, providing a support. The two enter the house, Lucy calming down significantly. They go to the kitchen, where Lucy sits down at the table as Ultra Magnus finds the First-Aid kit. With help from Lucy, of course. The Girls appear, their eyes filled with fear and wonder.

"Dude. You went freakin' One-Man-Mafia on him."

Ultra Magnus turns from where he was bandaging the bruises on Lucy's wrist to look at the gathered younglings. He says nothing, continuing to wrap the woman's arm up. A hand on his, stops him in his tracks. The large man meets Lucy's eyes.

"Thank You, Commander."

* * *

Ultra Magnus watches as the Girls play outside. He was on the porch, leaning against a beam, arms crossed. He hadn't left yet because he wanted to make sure the other human didn't return. Another burst of anger fills his spark at the thought, his hand curling into a fist. He didn't know where this anger and… _protectiveness?_ came from. I mean, he barely _knew_ these humans. The door opens, alerting him. He turns slightly, Lucy coming into his view.

"Commander?"

"Yes?"

"I…wanted to thank you again for what you did earlier."

Ultra Magnus hums.

"You are…welcome. However, I am curious as to who he is. You two know each other."

Lucy nods.

"Unfortunately, yes. He was a boy I was with in High School. We lost contact after graduation, and then, one day he just…showed up. I had just started working here with the Girls, and he comes knocking on the door, wanting to be with me again. We started to mend our relationship…"

She trails off. Ultra Magnus looks at her. She was troubled, and he didn't want her to become upset. If there was one thing he didn't handle well, it was upset Femmes.

"Lucy, if you don't want to continue, I understand."

She smiles at the gesture.

"Thank You, but…I have to tell someone."

Ultra Magnus nods.

"Very well. Continue. I am listening."

"Well, after a bit, he told me that he was part of a wannabe band, and wanted me to leave and head out on the road with him. I had gotten close to the Girls and didn't want to leave them. When I refused, he got violent. Started yelling, throwing things. He was terrifying. I was able to call the police, and haven't seen him since."

"Until today." Ultra Magnus states.

Lucy nods. Taking a deep breath, she smiles at the Commander.

"So, thank you for being here. I'm glad you were here to knock some sense into that loon."

"You are welcome, Lucy. Now, I must return to Base. I have stayed long enough."

Ultra Magnus turns to leave, only to pause. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulls out a slip of paper. He holds it out to Lucy, who hesitates slightly before taking it. Sensing her confusion, the Commander elaborates.

"This is how you can contact me if there is ever an emergency, or another incident like this. You call this number, and I will come."

Lucy blinks. She smiles at the kind gesture.

"Thank You. Goodbye, Commander Magnus."

"Goodbye, Lucy Stevens."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Hello human-people! I got Chapter number FIVE for ya'll to enjoy. FIVE CHAPTERS ALREADY! How great is that?!

 **Disclaimer: I don** **'t own Transformers. Probably never will. I do however own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If it's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! **_IF YOU FEEL YOU MUST FLAME, KEEP IN MIND THAT IT WILL BE IGNORED!_**

* * *

Lucy wakes up in the middle of the night. Wondering what woke her, the woman sits up. That's when she spots the figure in the doorway.

"Alex? What is it? What's wrong?"

The teen rubs her eyes, yawning.

"Dani's sick. I came to tell you."

Lucy sighs. Just what she needed. Getting out of bed, she walks up to the amber-haired girl.

"Alright. Go see if you can bunk with the Twins or Raven and Anna. If not, you can sleep on the couch. You know where the spare blankets are."

Alex nods and leaves. Though it was a somewhat big house, there were not many bedrooms. So, the girls bunked together. The Twins were in one room, Raven and Anna shared a room, and Alex and Dani bunked in the same room. And when one girl was sick, the one who shared the room with her had to find somewhere else to sleep.

Making it to the room Alex and Dani share, Lucy opens the door. Coughing meets her ears. Turning the light switch dial up, she walks over to the dark-skinned girl. Kneeling down, she gently places a hand on Dani's forehead.

"Hmm. Looks like you have a mild fever. I'm going to get you some medicine, then I'll be back. Okay, Dani?"

The girl nods, coughing again.

"I hate being sick."

"I know."

* * *

Ultra Magnus drives down the road, taking in his surroundings. It's been about three weeks since he returned Mattie to the Home. Surprisingly, he found himself slowly integrating into the lives of the Girls. He passes the school the Girls attend with the children, and is surprised to see Anna still at the school. Stopping, he parks across the street and activates his Holoform, walking to her. She looks up from where she's sitting patiently on the school steps. Ultra Magnus kneels down, very aware of how shy the little girl in front of him was.

"Why are you still here? Is school not over?"

Anna nods.

"Dani got sick."

The Commander frowns. Thinking it was for her, Anna avoids his gaze. Ultra Magnus's eyes soften.

"Anna. Why are you still here?"

Anna holds up a piece of paper. Taking it, Ultra Magnus looks it over. There were different symbols on the paper. He recognized it as sheet music. Something Miko would sometimes bring to the Base. On the rare occasion it happened.

"You were here for music?"

Anna nods.

"Aunt Lucy forgot."

Ultra Magnus finds himself coming to a decision fairly quickly.

"I have room in my truck. I will take you home."

The small nine-year-old follows him to his alt form and climbs in with his help. As they start driving away, Anna reaches for the radio before stopping. She ducks her head, pulling her hand away from the dial. Ultra Magnus feels his spark tighten. The little girl was so _shy._

"Anna. It is alright. You can turn on my radio. There needs to be some noise."

The Girl perks up, reaching for the radio. She turns it on, switching from station to station before stopping. The song that flowed through the speakers was nothing like the music Miko liked. This was softer music that flowed through his speakers. The song was on the slow side, and the Mech found himself enjoying it. When it finishes, he looks at the small child in his passenger seat.

"What was that? It sounded nothing like the music I have to deal with everyday."

Anna glances at the large man.

"They're called the Piano Guys. That was one of their songs."

Ultra Magnus hums in response to the quiet answer.

"Interesting. What…other songs do you like?"

The bright smile that little girl gave him made his day much better.

* * *

Ultra Magnus pulls up to the house, and gets out. The passenger side door opens, and he helps the small girl down. They make it to the front door when it swings open, a frazzled and worried Lucy rushing out. She kneels down and wraps her arms around Anna, crushing the girl in a hug.

"Oh, Anna! I was so worried. I'm so sorry, sweetie. I was taking care of Dani and lost track of time."

She looks up at Ultra Magnus, smiling.

"Thank you so much for bringing her home, Commander. I don't like it when the Girls walk home."

The man nods.

"You are welcome, Lucy. Now, I should return to Base."

He turns to leave, when there's a tug on his jacket sleeve. Looking down, he's surprised to see Anna staring up at him with big eyes. He kneels down.

"Yes?"

"Can you stay?"

The quiet question catches him off guard. He really should be getting back to base…then he sees Lucy. Messy hair, dark circles under her eyes, she was exhausted. Ultra Magnus hesitates, then sighs. He really couldn't resist those…what were they called? Oh yes. " _Puppy-dog eyes"._ He nods. Anna brightens, then goes over to Lucy, tugging the older woman in the direction of the house. Ultra Magnus hesitates, then follows.

They walk in and an excited Mattie immediately greets the Commander. The dog jumps up, getting right in his face. Ultra Magnus freezes at the sight of the furry creature right in front of him. What was he supposed to do? Lifting up a hand, he places it on the dog's head. Satisfied, Mattie lowers back onto all four paws before trotting away.

Ultra Magnus walks deeper into the house. He spots Lucy sitting down at the kitchen table, trying to stay awake as the Girls work on their homework around her. Wow. She was really tired. Stepping into the kitchen, Ultra Magnus moves towards the older woman.

"Lucy."

"Hmm?"

"You are tired. Go rest."

The woman was about to protest, when Raven steps in.

"C'mon, Aunt Lucy. You've been up since late last night taking care of Dani. She's asleep now, and we can take care of ourselves. Okay?"

Ultra Magnus blinks. In the few weeks he's known the Girls, Raven never spoke more than a few words. She was on the quiet side. Same with Anna, even though hers was mostly shyness.

Defeated, Lucy sighs, nodding.

"Okay, you win. I'll go get some sleep."

She stands up and leaves, going up to her room. Ultra Magnus hears a door close and then silence.

What was he supposed to do now?

* * *

Lucy's denim blue eyes blink open. She sits up, stretching. She felt a little better. Looking at the clock, she's shocked to see that three hours have passed since she passed out on her bed. Getting up, she walks out of her room and goes to check on Dani. Only to find her bed empty. Confused, the woman goes downstairs, following the sound of voices. She enters the kitchen and stops, blinking in surprise.

Sitting at the table was the Twins. No surprise there –they were always the last ones to finish their homework. What was surprising, was who was at the table with them.

Commander Magnus was sitting at the table with them, helping them with their homework. He was sitting in between the two, explaining a problem to them. Every time one of them went off track, he paused and brought their attention back. She clears her throat, causing the three to look up. Seeing her in the doorway, Ultra Magnus stands up.

"Lucy."

She smiles.

"Hello, Commander. I'm surprised to see you still here."

"Yes, well…not long after you left, the Girls started their schoolwork. Then Dani came downstairs. When the others finished, they joined her in watching a film. _The…Little Mermaid_?"

Lucy chuckles, nodding in understanding. Disney movies were a mutual favorite among the Girls.

Ultra Magnus continues.

"Sam and Cody had some difficulties with a problem on their work. I was merely providing assistance. However, now that you have rested, I will return to base. I have stayed long enough."

Grabbing his from the back of the chair, he nods a farewell to Sam and Cody.

"Bye, Magnus!"

The shout comes from the living room, where the rest of the Girls were. Lucy walks with him to the door. Before he leaves, she stops him.

"Thank you for taking care of the girls, Commander. I know they can be a handful. Especially the Twins. So…thank you."

Ultra Magnus hesitates.

"You are…welcome."

He opens the door and leaves. Lucy watches as the man gets into his truck and leaves, the form quickly disappearing. Sighing, Lucy turns and goes back inside to get some dinner made.

What a strange man…


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hey, people. The Sixth Chapter of "Daughters of Jasper" is now up! This Chapter's a little short, but sweet. At least, I think it's sweet, but I'm the writer, so it's up to you guys to determine if it's a good Chapter or not. Now, to help you out, this Chapter takes place the day after the last Chapter. That means it's been about...a week since Ultra Magnus met the girls. He's very slowly becoming somewhat of a friend/Guardian (even though he doesn't realize it yet).

 _"Blah"_ =Lines from a movie (just in case)

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! **IF YOU FEEL YOU MUST FLAME, KEEP IN MIND IT WILL BE IGNORED!**

* * *

 _Let it go_

 _Let it go_

 _And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

 _Let it go_

 _Let it go_

 _The perfect girl is gone_

 _I don't care_

 _What they're going to say_

 _Let the storm rage oooonnn!_

 _The cold never bothered me anyway_

Ultra Magnus mouth quirks up in a smile. The Girls were off of school today, and since Dani was still recovering from being sick, they decided to watch some movies. They were now on their second round of a movie called "Frozen". It was one of those Disney Movies they loved so much. The Girls didn't really watch the movie; they were too busy singing and doing what they called "Dramatic Dancing".

It was quite entertaining. And it made them smile, so he was fine with it.

Though, he couldn't get over the fact that there was a talking…what was it? Oh, yes. A talking "Snowman" named Olaf. But, he didn't let it bother him. The movie made the Girls happy. That's all that mattered.

Wait, what?

He shakes his head at the strange thought, and looks over at Dani. The Girl was still somewhat pale, and still very tired. She was curled up on the other side of the couch, wrapped up in a blanket. Ultra Magnus frowns. She looked absolutely miserable.

"Dani."

She looks over at him.

"Yeah?"

He doesn't know what possesses him to do it, but he lifts his left arm. Dani scoots over and snuggles into his side. She's soon fast asleep.

Hesitating slightly, he lowers his arm to wrap around he shoulders. What was wrong with him?! He had no idea what he was doing and yet, here he was. If the others saw him, he'd _never_ hear the end of it. _Especially_ from _Wheeljack_.

 _"Oh I don't know why, but I've always loved the idea of Summer, and the Sun, and all things hot."_

"Oh, my gosh! RavenRavenRaven! Turn it up! This is the best song in the whole movie!"

"This is _not_ the best song."

"Just turn it up!"

" _Really? I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat?"_

 _"Nope. But sometimes I like to close my eyes, and imagine what it would be like when Summer does come."_

Great. Now the Snowman was singing again. The Girls start belting out the song, Mattie even joining in. He was at Magnus's feet, but sits up and starts howling along. It was a grand racket. But the Commander smiles. He didn't care about the noise.

It was worth it to see those girls smile.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Alright, people of the planet called Earth. For those of you actually reading this story, here is the newest -very short filler- Chapter of "Daughters of Jasper". Right now at this point in the story, Ultra Magnus has pretty much fully integrated into the lives of the Girls. Now, we're at the three-week mark of the story. Super excited to share it with all of you, though I don't know how many are actually reading it, as I haven't been getting many reviews filled with constructive criticism. Or really, any reviews at all. Kind of sad about it, but every good writer keeps writing, no matter how popular their book is. So I'm gonna keep posting this story.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own transformers in any shaper form. Not even a little. I do, however, own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're unfamiliar with, it's probably an OC.**

 _'Blah'_ =Thoughts

 **:Blah:** =Comm. Link

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! _**IF YOU FEEL YOU MUST FLAME, KEEP IN MIND THAT IT WILL BE IGNORED!**_

* * *

Something was wrong with Ultra Magnus. Everyone could see it. He was becoming more open to everyone on the Team, smiling, talking to them, he didn't even get mad when Smokescreen and Bumblebee almost knocked him down when they wrestled each other. So yeah, something was wrong with Ultra Magnus.

Whenever someone tried to figure out what was going on however, the Commander would clam up faster than Roadrunner climbing up a canyon. The Mech was stubborn.

Wheeljack was stubborn too. And he was determined to figure out what was up.

Sneaking into the hallway, the white Wrecker quietly walks down to the Commander's office. Hearing voices, Wheeljack presses his audio fin to the door, focusing on the muffled -but distinguishable- words.

"I noticed you have been taking the same patrol route the last few days Ultra Magnus."

 _"More like the last three weeks."_ Wheeljack mumbles.

"Yes, Sir. I…admit I have gotten closer to them. Just as you predicted."

A chuckle.

"I had a feeling you would."

There is a short pause.

"Have you told them?"

"…No I have not. I am still waiting for the right moment, it just hasn't come yet."

 _'Tell who what? What are they-'_

Wheeljack yelps as the door swings open, causing him to fall forward. The Mech hits the ground with a grunt, before looking up into the faceplates of his Commanders.

Neither one looked very happy.

* * *

Wheeljack curses as he nearly slips off the slick surface again. As punishment for eavesdropping on both of his Commanders, he had to wash Magnus's ship. The _entire_ ship.

Catching movement out of the corner of his optic, Wheeljack looks to his side, growling when he spots the source of the movement. Ultra Magnus was in the doorway watching him, arms crossed, and a smug smile on the Commander's faceplate. In a bout of rebelliousness, Wheeljack lifts up his servo, flipping the bird, then forming his servo into a very crude gesture favorited among the Wreckers.

With that infuriating smile _still_ on his faceplate, Ultra Magnus pushes off the doorway and turns around, sending a Comm. to the other Mech.

 **:You missed a spot.:**

Wheeljack snarls in anger, viciously scrubbing away at the metal in front of him. Preparing to move to another spot on the large ship, Wheeljack's ped slips, the now soap-covered Mech letting out colorful curses as he crashes into the ground.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Here's the next Chapter of "Daughters of Jasper". Christmas was somewhat chaotic, since all my siblings as wells my two nephews were here for the holidays. My mom was super excited, but now that all the celebrations and stuff are done, everyone is back home in their respected states. But, it was fun.

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If it's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

 **{Blah}** =Comm. to Phone or vice-versa

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! **IF YOU FEEL YOU MUST FLAME, KEEP IN MIND _IT WILL BE IGNORED!_**

* * *

Ultra Magnus slowly drives through town, observing all the humans doing their different activities. He was finished with his patrol, so he decided to pay a visit to the Girls and Lucy. Even though she insisted he didn't have to, the Commander still called the house to let them know. The dial tone rings out a few times, before he gets an answer.

 **{Hello?}**

 **{Hello, Cody. It's me, Commander Magnus.}**

 **{Oh, hi dude. Aunt Lucy can't come to the phone right now. She's making a cake for Anna's Birthday Party.}**

He'd never heard that term before. But can you really blame him? He's been on Earth for only a month.

 **{Birthday Party?}**

 **{Yeah. You know. That thing people do to celebrate the day they're born? You usually have a party with friends and family?}**

Ultra Magnus soaks up this new bit of information. A celebration of the day you were born? They'd had something similar on Cybertron, but after the War started, no one ever worried about things like that.

Passing a store, something in the window catches his optics, making him slow down. He pulls over a little ways away from the store, and pauses. Realizing he was still online with Cody, he goes back to the conversation.

 **{Thank you for letting me know, Cody. Could you inform Lucy I will be arriving soon?}**

 **{No problem. Talk to you later, Magnus.}**

He hangs up with Cody, and activates his Holoform. Walking back to the store, he stops in front, looking in the display window. He looks over the display of different colorful items, one in particular catching his attention. He looks at it, recognizing it as the item that he saw when he passed the store. He smiles.

* * *

The heavy oak door swings open to reveal Sam behind it. She brightens at the sight of the large man on the other side of the door.

"Magnus, hi!"

Ultra Magnus smiles. The girl moves to the side, letting him into the house.

"Hello, Sam. Is Lucy around?"

Sam nods.

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen. C'mon."

He follows the brown-haired Girl throughout the house. Alex appears in a doorway, disappearing as soon as she sees the Commander. Ultra Magnus frowns. Alex has been aloof ever since he met the Girls and Lucy. He was frustrated that he didn't know how to get through to her.

Soon, they make it to the kitchen. Lucy was at the island stirring something in a bowl. She turns to block Dani from snagging some of whatever it was with her finger, only for Cody to snatch the bowl. The redhead ducks away with a cackle as Lucy goes to reprimand her. Cody rushes past Ultra Magnus, the Mech using his many centuries of skill to grab the bowl from her with one hand.

"Aw, Magnus!"

Ultra Magnus ignores the whine, stepping into the kitchen to return the bowl of what he discovered was called frosting –colored light pink- to Lucy. The older woman takes it with a smile.

"Thank you, Commander."

"You are welcome, Lucy."

He looks around the kitchen as Lucy starts to put the icing on what must be the cake Cody mentioned before. Dani and Cody were still trying to snag some icing while Sam had disappeared. Raven was at the kitchen table drawing, Mattie lying down at her feet. Other than Alex –who was never in the same room as him when he visited anyways- he noticed someone was missing.

"Where is Anna?"

It was Raven who speaks up.

"She's in the Living Room. Aunt Lucy doesn't like it when the Birthday person is in the kitchen when she's making the cake."

She looks up.

"Why?"

Ultra Magnus tells her. The black-haired girl smiles, before going back to her drawing. He turns and walks out, heading to the Living Room. He quickly spots the small nine-year-old curled up on the large lounge chair, reading a book.

"Anna."

The quiet Girl looks up at the Commander, her big, brown eyes filled with curiosity. Walking over to her, Ultra Magnus kneels down in front of her. She puts her book down and focuses on him.

"I have something for you."

The Mech brings his hands out from behind his back, and Anna's eyes widen. Being held carefully in his large hands, was a teddy bear. It was colored light gray with black music notes all over it. A pink bow-tie was around its neck, right under a pair of brown glass eyes. She gasps and looks at it, before looking at Ultra Magnus. He nods encouragingly, and that was it. Anna grabs the bear, holding it close with a squeal of excitement. She vibrates in the chair, a face-splitting grin appearing.

Ultra Magnus chuckles as the small girl shows the others as they come in. Anna rushes back to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He blinks in surprise. He was never the most… _"make physical contact"_ kind of Mech. Today though, he could make an exception. He wraps his arms around the little girl as she snuggles into his warmth.

"Thank you." She whispers.

Ultra Magnus smiles.

"You are welcome, Anna."

* * *

Lucy looks at the clock.

"Alright girls. It's time for all of you to get to bed."

None of them argue, being exhausted from the excitement of that day. Commander Magnus helps her herd the sleepy Girls to the stairs. Lucy pauses, before turning around.

"Commander, could you-"

She stops mid-sentence. Standing in the doorway was the Commander, a sleeping Anna in his arms. Without a word, he follows her upstairs, putting the little ten-year-old in her bed, her arms wrapped tightly around her brand new teddy bear.

Lucy smiles as the large man tucks in Anna and gently places a hand on her head. The Commander was not very social –that much was obvious- but when it came to the Girls, he was completely different. He would talk to them, help them with their homework. Heck, he endured two back-to-back watchings of _FROZEN_ along with the singing and horrible dramatic dancing. Just to see those Girls smile. Watching him be gentle and patient with the Girls, there was no doubt in Lucy's mind.

He truly and without a doubt, cared for them. All of them.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Here it is! The 9th Chapter of "Daughters of Jasper." Of course, I don't know how many people are actually reading this story, but hey, every good writer has an off story. Even if this is the one not a lot of people read, I'm still gonna post it. Because I'm awesome like that.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the** **story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

 **{Blah}** =Comm. to Phone or vice-versa

 _'Blah'_ =Thoughts

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! **IF YOU FEEL YOU MUST FLAME, KEEP IN MIND _IT WILL BE IGNORED!_**

* * *

Lucy feels her heart drop to the floor. She looks at the papers, trying to hold back tears, but a few escape. They drip onto the paper. She wipes them away with a shaking hand, dropping to her knees in the middle of the kitchen.

"Lucy? Is everything alright?"

She looks up, recognizing the form of Commander Magnus. The normally stoic Commander's vibrant blue eyes are filled with concern. Lucy rubs her eyes with the back of her hand, trying to calm down.

"Y-Yes. I'm fine, Commander."

Not having any of that, Ultra Magnus kneels down next to her. Gently taking the paper from her hand, he looks over it, confused at first, before realization fills his face. He re-reads the paper. Out loud this time.

 _Dear Miss Stevens,_

 _We are sorry to inform you that due to circumstances, you are now authorized to…_

That's as far as he got before anger fills his spark. Crumpling the paper in his fist, he turns to Lucy. She sniffs, taking a shaky breath.

"I…have until the end of the month to make the new payments. If I don't, they could take this place away. These girls need this home, but I…I don't know if I'll be able to..."

The woman covers her face, the tears coming faster as Ultra Magnus hesitantly wraps his arm around her. What neither of them knew, was that someone overheard their conversation. The figure turns away from the door, eyes flashing.

 _'Then I'll give her one less thing to worry about.'_

* * *

Ultra Magnus finishes his patrol, his spark still troubled about the day before. He wanted to help, but how could he? He supposed he could talk to Optimus about it; see if the Prime knew what to do.

 **{Commander!}**

He jolts in surprise. How did he –he didn't even see the notification for a Comm. That's when he realized it was Lucy.

 **{Lucy? Is everything alright?}**

The woman starts speaking quickly, frantic. He pulls to the ide of the road, parking.

 **{Lucy, calm down and tell me what is wrong.}**

 **{She heard our conversation yesterday. Her backpack is gone and so are some of her clothes. All she left was a note. I-I looked everywhere, but I can't find her. I can't find her!}**

Worry fills his spark.

 **{Lucy. Whom can't you find?}**

He dreaded asking that. He didn't want to know the answer.

 **{Alex. I've looked everywhere. She…Commander, she's missing.}**

A distant rumble alerts him to the storm clouds gathering in the distance. Once that storm covered Jasper, it would be even harder to accomplish what he was about to do.

 **{Lucy, calm down and listen to me. Stay at the house. Make sure none of the other girls go outside. Call me if Alex shows back up.}**

 **{W-What are you-}**

 **{Don't worry. I'll find her.}**

 **{Thank you, Commander.}**

Shutting off the Comm. he presses down on the gas, kicking up a cloud of dust as he shoots towards the town of Jasper, Nevada.

* * *

Ultra Magnus drives down each street of the town, scanners on high. The storm, as he feared, came down hard, making it hard for him to see. His scanners suddenly go off, making the Mech focus on something in front of him. There, sitting on a bus-stop bench underneath pitiful cover from the rain, was exactly who he was looking for.

He stops, letting out his Holoform. He walks over to her, immediately getting soaked from the downpour. He stops in front of her. She was soaking wet, her hair dripping and scraggly. A backpack was underneath her, her legs pulled up to her chest. Alex lifts her head, eyes red and puffy.

Without a word, Ultra Magnus falls to his knees, pulling her into a tight hug as relief fills his spark. She sobs into his chest, apologizing over and over again as he gently comforts her. He stands up, holding her against his chest as he carries her to his alt mode, putting her inside. Climbing into the driver's side, he pulls a blanket out of a mini subspace, draping it over her exhausted form. She curls up, soon falling asleep as he gently strokes her hair. Ultra Magnus makes the call.

 **{Lucy? I've found her.}**

 **{Oh, thank goodness. Is…Is she alright?}**

The Mech drives towards the house, glancing at his sleeping passenger. He smiles as she shifts, before settling down in the warm seat with a deep sigh. Placing his hand on her head, he answers Lucy.

 **{Yes.}**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** Hello everybody. Here is Chapter #10 of "Daughters of Jasper." I know it's not very long, this Chapter is more a filler showing how close Ultra Magnus has gotten to Lucy and the girls. I hope you guys enjoy this Chapter.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I also don't own the song. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! IF YOU FEEL YOU MUST FLAME, KEEP IN MIND **_IT WILL BE IGNORED!_**

* * *

The bell rings, signaling the end of the school day. Grabbing her stuff from her locker, Raven walks towards the entrance, Dani and the Twins meeting up with her. Alex and Anna join them at the entrance, and all of them walk down the steps. To their surprise, instead of Lucy's van, parked across the street is a familiar semi with a familiar man leaning against the side. They all scurry across the street, coming to a stop in front of the Commander.

"Hey, Magnus. Not that it isn't cool to see you, but why are you here?"

The large man smiles at Alex's comment.

"Lucy had to run some errands and wouldn't have been back in time to pick you up from school. She asked me to do it."

She shrugs.

"Okay."

The passenger door opens, and the Commander helps all of the Girls climb into his cab. Once they're all situated, he climbs into the driver's side and starts the engine. He pulls out into the street, and starts riving to the outskirts of the town. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, Ultra Magnus sees Raven reach for his radio. He smiles as she starts flipping through channels. Though it would annoy most, he tolerated it.

"OHMYGOSH!"

The sudden shout from behind startles him, causing him to slam on his brakes. As quickly as it happens, he releases the brakes and presses the gas. The Commander looks in the rearview mirror. He was about to ask what the problem was, when Sam answers.

"RavenRavenRaven! Turn it up!"

The ebony-haired teen turns up the volume, an intro playing through his speakers. The Girls start dancing around as the words flow through the air.

 _I got this feeling_

 _Inside my bones_

 _It goes electric wavy_

 _When I turn it on_

Ultra Magnus smiles as the Girls start belting out the song, grins on their faces. His life got a little more exciting.

And he wouldn't change it for anything.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Hello, human creatures of the FanFiction World! I have for you, another somewhat short, but still -hopefully- sweet Chapter of "Daughters of Jasper." I started the next semester of college this week, so I've been dealing with that. Oh, and today me, my younger brother, and my parents we all saw the new movie _"The Greatest Showman"._ It was AMAZING! If you like musicals' highly recommend this movie. Alright, enough with me talking -ON WITH THE CHAPTER!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I also don't own the movie mentioned in this Chapter. I only own the story and any and all OCs mentioned in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

 **:Blah:** =Comm. Link

A big Thank You to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and subscribed to this story last Chapter.

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! IF YOU FEEL YOU MUST FLAME, KEEP IN MIND **_IT WILL BE IGNORED!_**

* * *

A smile appears on Lucy's face at the sight in front of her.

The TV quietly droned, the end credits of "A Princess Bride" scrolling down. On the couch was Commander Magnus, the large man surrounded by all six Girls. The Twins were at his feet, leaning against his legs. Raven and Anna were right and left, curled into his sides, his arms draped over their shoulders, and Alex and Dani were resting on the armrests of the couch. All the Girls were fast asleep. Walking over, Lucy turns off the TV, silence filling the room.

"Is the movie over?" Raven tiredly asks, yawning.

Magnus nods, "Yes, Raven. The movie is over. I have to leave and go back to base now."

Raven's answer was to yawn again and snuggle deeper into the Commander's side. A muffled "You're warm." causes the two adults to chuckle. Lucy turns to Ultra Magnus.

"Why don't we get the Girls to bed so you can get back to base."

The large man shakes his head.

"No, it is alright. I will contact my Commander and let him know about this. I can return to base in the morning."

As he says this, he quickly Comms Optimus.

 **:Yes, Ultra Magnus? Will you be returning to base soon?:**

 **:Um…I am somewhat…pinned down by the Girls. I don't want to wake them.:**

 **:*chuckle* Very well. We will see you in the morning.:**

Finishing the Comm., Ultra Magnus sees Lucy return to the room with an armful of blankets. She drapes them over the Twins, Alex, Dani, and one large one over Raven, Anna, and the Commander.

"Goodnight Commander."

"…Goodnight Lucy."


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** GREETINGS HUMANS! I have a new Chapter of "Daughters of Jasper." I sincerely hope that everyone reading this story enjoys it. I hope that everyone's week was good. This week for me was normal in the sense of school, but I also started walking this dog named Bandit. He's a Pit-Bull Lab Mix and super adorable.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. if there's someone you don't recognize, it's probably an OC.**

 **{Blah}** =Comm. to Phone or vice-versa

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! _IF YOU FEEL YOU MUST FLAME, KEEP IN MIND_ **_IT WILL BE IGNORED!_**

* * *

*CRASH*

"BULKHEAD! I NEEDED THAT!"

"Sorry, Ratchet."

Ultra Magnus looks up from his Datapad, the corners of his mouth quirking up in a small smile. It's been two months since he met the girls and Lucy, and he was starting to have a much different opinion of the little blue planet.

The only problem was telling them who and what he really was.

 **{Magnus!}**

The Mech doesn't even flinch, used to the way the Twins get his attention: shouting his name. Then the Commander pauses, realizing with growing dread that Cody sounded scared.

She was never scared.

 **{Cody, what is it? What's wrong?}**

 **{A-Alright, don't freak out, o-or think I'm crazy, but there are four Giant Purple Robots aiming weird gun-things at us.}**

Ultra Magnus feels his spark stop.

 **{Cody. Where are you?}**

* * *

"Optimus, I'm detecting four Decepticon signals. They're…in the middle of nowhere?"

Everyone gathers around Ratchet, but Optimus notices Ultra Magnus still leaning against the wall. He doesn't think anything of it, knowing the blue Mech would pay attention regardless.

"Where exactly are the signals, Ratchet?"

The Prime asks, glancing at Magnus and seeing the Mech stiffen.

"I told you. They're-"

There's the sound of a transformation sequence, and squealing tires echoes through the Hangar, interrupting the old Medic. Everyone turns in times to see Ultra Magnus shooting out of the Hangar in a cloud of dust.

"Where's Ultra Magnus going?" Bumblebee chirps.

Optimus watches as the Mech crashes through the front gate and drifts onto the road, quickly disappearing. His optics narrow, then widen. There was only one reason the rule-abiding Commander would drive like that.

"Ratchet. Lock onto those coordinates and activate the GroundBridge."

Ratchet blinks.

"But, Optimus-"

"NOW!"

His optics widening in shock –Optimus never talked to him like that- the older Mech nods, activating theGroundBridge. Optimus watches as the portal swirls open, hoping that Ultra Magnus was able to hold his own until they got there.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Hello, my Friends! So, so, _SO_ sorry for not posting last week. my computer was being stupid and wouldn't let me upload this Chapter. But now, here it is! I hope you enjoy it.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own own Transformers in any shape or from. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. if there's someone you're not** **familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

A big Thank You to all who have read, reviewed, favorited, and subscribed to this story. you guys are awesome.

 _'Blah'_ =Thoughts

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! _IF YOU FEEL YOU MUST FLAME, KEEP IN MIND, **IT WILL BE IGNORED!**_

* * *

 _The only problem was telling them who and what he really was..._

 _{A-Alright, don't freak out, o-or think I'm crazy, but there are four Giant Purple Robots aiming weird gun-things at us.}..._

 _There was only one reason the rule-abiding Commander would drive like that..._

* * *

Ultra Magnus feels his spark racing as he pushes his engine to the max.

 _'Nonononono. This can't be happening!'_

Soon, a familiar van comes into view, along with the four Decepticons. And like Cody said, there were Cybertronian weapons aimed at the van. One of the Eradicons steps forward and nudges the van, causing the vehicle to rock, and screams to erupt from inside.

The Commander's engine roars as he goes even faster to reach Lucy and the Girls.

* * *

Cody knew that Commander Magnus would come. She didn't know what he would be able to do against the Giant Robots, but she knew he would come. Holding Anna, she whispers words of comfort to the shaking 10-year-old.

All four Robots step forward, their gun-things warming up with a whir.

An engine roars, and there's honking as a very familiar Semi comes into view.

Alex grins. "Alright Magnus!"

Suddenly the speeding Kenworth hard-brakes, spinning around as panels start to shift. The truck is soon replaced with a larger, blue robot.

"…Is a giant robot? There's no way."

The blue robot slams into a purple one, knocking it into a second one. Their guns go off, one shot going wild and heading straight for the van. A metal foot slams down in front of the blast, shielding the van. The blue robot grunts as the red laser beam hits his ankle, damaging the circuits.

He activates a gun as well, standing over the van protectively. The much bigger robot growls, aiming his gun, daring the purple robots to move. A green portal appears and six more robots come out of it. The two remaining purple robots look at each other and transform, flying away.

The Girls and Lucy all let out sighs of relief, only to stiffen again as the blue robot kneels down.

"Are all of you alright?"

That voice was VERY familiar.

Ignoring Lucy's warnings, Cody gets out of the van. She steps closer to the robot. He's blue with a light-orange-striped chest, large shoulder pads, and bright blue eyes holding a familiar glow.

"Magnus?"

He nods and Cody smiles, saying something that totally floors every single 'Bot there:

"Well. This explains a few things."


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:** Hello, people! Here's Chapter 14 of "Daughters of Jasper. I'm so glad I've been able to do this story. There's one more Chapter after this one, and then I have to actually start writing this story again. I've been working on my other stories mostly, so I'm gonna have a lot of fun trying to write this one some more. Anyways, on with the story.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! IF YOU FEEL YOU MUST FLAME, KEEP IN MIND **_IT WILL BE IGNORED!_**

* * *

Everyone stares at the redhead in front of them with wide optics and dropped jaws.

What did ANY of this explain?!

Wheeljack speaks up.

"You…are taking this very well."

Cody shrugs, aware of the others getting out of the van.

"Eh, not really. When the adrenaline rush I got going on right now is finished, the full force of this'll hit me like a brick wall. I'll freak out about it later."

Ultra Magnus rolls his optics at the completely calm way Cody is speaking. She was right though. Once the realization of what happened set in, she would be freaking out worse than Red Alert on a good day.

Realizing the others climbed out of the totaled van and were gathered around Cody, the Commander takes a closer look at all of them. Shaken up from the ordeal, all the Girls and Lucy –to his immense relief- were unharmed aside from a few scrapes and bruises.

"You are all tired. I'll take you home."

The Girls suddenly seemed to have a silent conversation glancing back and forth at each other, before Sam speaks up.

"Yeah…about that, Magnus."

Dani rubs the back of her head.

"It kinda…

 _(Flashback)_

 _"Alright girls. We're going to be leaving soon so get your things."_

 _Lucy sighs when she hears Sam and Cody start to argue. Those two may be Twins, but they were as different as night and day. Luckily, Raven is able to break up the argument. Lucy helps Anna get her coat on, the little 10-year-old humming to herself as she holds her teddy-bear. Suddenly, Mattie starts barking._

 _"Dani, can you go calm Mattie down please?"_

 _There's footsteps, and then Dani's voice._

 _"Uh…Aunt Lucy? You might wanna come look at this."_

 _Taking Anna's hand, Lucy walks over to where Dani is. The dark-skinned girl is in front of the window in the Main Room, staring out the window._

 _"Aunt Lucy, do Jets normally fly that low?"_

 _Confused at the question, the older woman walks over to the window, looking out. There were two jets flying around, and Lucy feels her heart drop when they suddenly turn, heading straight for the house._

 _"Everyone get outside NOW!"_

 _They all rush outside, the roaring of the jets becoming screams as they fly overhead. That's when the house erupts in a ball of flame._

 _(End of Flashback)_

…blew up."

Ultra Magnus just sighs.

* * *

"I know it's not much, but it should be comfortable."

They were all back at Base and after talking to Agent Fowler- who almost had a conniption when the situation was explained- and the Team- all of which were shocked to discover the secret he'd been keeping for two months- Magnus took the Girls and Lucy to his room so they could get some rest.

Right now, there was a large pile of blankets in front of all them to serve as a makeshift bed.

"Dude. This is awesome."

Cody jumps into the pile, quickly followed by her sister. They sit up, almost being swallowed by the pile.

"We could make a legit fort with this many blankets."

Sam shakes her head at her Twin.

"That's stupid. We could make a mansion."

Cody sticks her tongue out as Raven steps forward.

"You're both crazy."

The black-haired Teen smiles.

"We could make a castle."

Ultra Magnus chuckles as the Twins look at each other and grin, fully prepared to start planning. Lucy puts a stop to it when Anna yawns, the little 10-year-old practically falling asleep where she stood.

"Alright you two, that's enough. It's late. You can create your Master Plan tomorrow. Right now though, we all need to get some sleep."

"Awwww."

Magnus watches as all of them make the blankets into a nest-like bed. Sitting down on his berth, the large Mech leans against the wall, bringing out a Datapad. He glances at the humans on the small table next to his berth, and smiles when he sees the Girls fast asleep, Lucy placing blankets over them.

The Commander goes back to his Datapad, ignoring the aching pain in his still tender ankle. Ratchet had said he was lucky that the blast didn't destroy the joint; a few inches to the right and he would still be in the Med-bay right now.

"Commander?"

He looks up at the voice, quickly spotting Lucy standing at the edge of the table. Her arms were crossed and a frown was on her face. She was upset.

"What is wrong, Lucy?"

She shifts slightly, before asking a question Ultra Magnus knew would come up.

"Why didn't you tell us the truth?"

He sighs. The question didn't surprise him in the least. He knew it would be asked sooner or later. Holding out his servo, the Commander watches as Lucy hesitates, before stepping on. Cupping his other servo behind her, he brings her towards him, placing her on his leg.

"I had a good reason for that." He pauses; knowing that what he was about to say couldn't be undone.

"It was to protect you."

* * *

Lucy takes a deep breath, sitting cross-legged in the large servo. The Commander, or Ultra Magnus as he preferred, had explained everything. The War, leaving their home, everything leading up to that fateful day of meeting.

"Lucy?"

She shakes her head.

"Sorry. It's just a lot to process. You really were just trying to protect us. Weren't you? So the Decepticons wouldn't use us to get to you."

Ultra Magnus nods, his optics closed in shame. Now that he thought about it, he should've told them sooner. Maybe then none of this would've happened. They would still have their home, and wouldn't have been hurt, no matter how minor the injuries were.

He braces himself, ready for the shouting to begin. The shouting of how he never should've gotten them involved, how he put all the Girls in danger, anything. He was expecting it. What he was not expecting however, was a gentle hand to be placed on his finger. Opening his optics, the Mech was surprised to see Lucy smiling softly.

"Thank you, Commander."


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** Hello, people of every known dimension! Here is the next Chapter of "Daughters of Jasper." This is the last Chapter that I actually have written, so I don't know if I'll get any done in time for next week. Only one way to find out, though.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or from. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar** **with, it's probably an OC.**

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! IF YOU FEEL YOU MUST FLAME, KEEP IN MIND **_IT WILL BE IGNORED!_**

* * *

Whispering voices is what Ultra Magnus onlines to.

 _"Is he dead?"_

 _"He looks dead…"_

 _"Maybe one of us should…poke him?"_

"Good plan."

"Wait, Cody! Don't!"

Snapping his optics open, Ultra Magnus immediately twists, grabbing the redhead out of the air. From the startled faces, he knew what happened. She'd jumped. Leaning back against the wall, he closes his optics, sighing. Luckily, he was –for the most part- used to the different quirks and personalities of each Girl. A tap on his chest plating quickly breaks him out of his thoughts.

"Magnus?"

The Commander stutters his vents, pretending to snore. Snickering causes him to smile, and he opens his optics, looking down at the girl in servo. Cody looks right at him, grinning; completely oblivious to the fact Ultra Magnus just stopped her from falling and hurting herself.

"Mornin'!"

"Good Morning, Cody."

He lifts her back onto the table and greets all the Girls.

Looking around at them putting the blankets into a pile in the corner, his optics fill with confusion.

"Where is Lucy?"

Alex stretches.

"She left to go see if there is anything salvageable from the house. She went with the green guy."

"Bulkhead." Ultra Magnus corrects.

"Yeah him. She left about an hour ago, but made us promise to not wake you up."

Nodding, the Commander gets up, testing his ankle and stretching. Once sure his ankle would hold, Ultra Magnus helps all the Girls to the ground. As he heads to the Common Room, he smiles as he hears the pitter-patter of six pairs of feet following. Making it to the entryway, Ultra Magnus pauses, uncertainty filling his spark.

"Magnus? You okay?"

The Mech looks down at Dani, the dark-skinned girl standing right next to his ped. He nods to reassure her.

"Yes Dani, I…simply don't know how to approach the situation. The Team was accepting yesterday, but I don't know how they will react today."

The choice is soon made for him when Bulkhead drives into the Hangar, before stopping. The Girls run over as Lucy steps out, thanking the large Mech for the ride. He pops open his trunk, allowing Lucy to grab a box. She backs away, and Bulkhead stays still as the Girls grab a few more things. Anna spots something, and her big doe-eyes brighten.

"Teddy!" She grabs the stuffed animal, not caring that it's covered in dust and soot, and hugs it tightly.

Looking up at Ultra Magnus, she grins, making the Commander smile. Lucy steps around the Girls, thanks Bulkhead again, and smiles.

"Good Morning, Commander." Magnus greets her back and suddenly the Base alarm rings out, alerting everyone to something approaching the Hangar.

Everyone turns to the Hangar door, ready to start fighting whatever came through. The form appears, and Ultra Magnus relaxes. It was just

"Mattie!" The dog races over to the Girls, knocking Dani to the ground.

Going from Girl to Girl, the dust-covered Australian Shepherd licks all of them, letting out happy yips. The Team relaxes when they realize what it is. Then it sinks in _what_ it is.

"A _dog_? The alarm went off…because of an Earth animal?"

Arcee's voice causes Mattie's short attention span to focus on her. The fluffy dog trots up to the Femme, and starts to sniff at her peds. Arcee smiles, bending down to let Mattie sniff her servo. The Shepherd licks her fingers before sniffing everyone else. Optimus chuckles when Bumblebee lets out excited chirps when the fluffy dog gets to him, even rolling onto his back to let the yellow Mech rub his tummy.

"Hehe. Looks like he likes you, Bee." Smokescreen states, holding back snickers.

Bumblebee looks up at Optimus, his big, baby-blue optics getting even bigger.

"Can we keep him?"


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N:** Guys, look! I have another Chapter, just like I said I would! I'm so happy! Unfortunately, this Chapter is very short, as I had absolutely no idea what to write. This Chapter happens in the afternoon of the day after the Girls and Lucy discovered Ultra Magnus's true form. They are all still getting used to everything. So...yeah...

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or from. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

 _'Blah'_ = Thoughts

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! IF YOU FEEL YOU MUST FLAME, KEEP IN MIND _**IT WILL BE IGNORED!**_

* * *

Giggling makes Ultra Magnus smile. He was outside of the Wash Racks, waiting for the girls to finish giving Mattie a bath. The Commander leans against the wall, sighing. He still couldn't shake the feeling of guilt in his spark for what happened to the girls and Lucy.

A sudden splash and shrieks interrupts his thoughts. There's the sound of laughter. Opening the door, Ultra Magnus goes into the Wash Racks, blinking at the sight of the Twins cackling madly, Anna giggling, and Alex, Dani, and Raven covered in water. In the middle of all of it, a partly-washed Mattie, the Australian Shepherd sitting outside of a makeshift tub.

"What happened?"

Sam calms down enough to gasp out Mattie's name. It was then that Ultra Magnus understood that Mattie must've jumped out of the tub, splashing water all over. He holds back a smile at the murderous glare Alex aims at the young dog. There was only one thing he could do.

* * *

Lucy walks down the hallway, deep in thought. She was so deep in thought that she didn't even see the large ped appear in front of here until she almost ran into it. Looking up, she comes face-to-face with a pair of vibrant blue optics.

"Oh, hello, Optimus."

The Prime nods in greeting, a brief smile appearing on his faceplate.

"Hello, Lucy. Is everything well?"

Lucy nods.

"Yeah, I was just thinking is all. You…wouldn't happen to know where Ultra Magnus is, would you?"

Optimus nods.

"He is with the girls. They are in the process of giving Mattie a bath. Though, from the shrieks and laughter, I do not suppose it is going very well. Perhaps we should check in on them?"

* * *

Optimus was trying to hold back a smile, and was very close to failing. He and Lucy had arrived at the Washracks to discover Ultra Magnus sitting on the floor cross-legged, one arm resting on his knee, and his servo in a makeshift tub, holding Mattie in place while the girls surrounded him, giving the Australian Shepherd a bath.

Lucy clears her throat, startling the small group. Ultra Magnus looks up and, meeting Optimus's amused stare, looks away, his faceplate warming. The Commander couldn't believe that Optimus caught him in the middle of this. _'How embarrassing.'_

The red Prime chuckles.

"It would seem that Ultra Magnus has everything under control here. Shall we leave him to complete his task?"

Lucy smiles.

"Yes, I believe we shall."

The two move to leave, when Lucy turns back to the group.

"Have fun."

* * *

Hours later, Ultra Magnus leans back against his desk, sighing. There had been something bothering him all day, and he needed answers. And there was only one who could answer it. He turns to the direction of his berth, where the girls were doing their homework on his side table.

"Cody."

The redhead looks up.

"Yeah, Magnus? What's up?"

The blue Mech hesitates slightly.

"When I revealed my true form to you, you said that it explained a lot. What did you mean by that?"

"Well, I said what I meant. Alot of stuff made sense. Like how you always showed up at around the same time whenever you came over."

"Or how you basically didn't know anything about normal Earth things like Birthdays." Dani chips in, not looking up from the papers in her lap.

"Or music." Anna says, burying her face in her teddy bear.

Ultra Magnus hums. Now that they'd explained it, he was starting to understand. And Cody was right. Him revealing his true self _did_ put a lot of things in a different perspective.

Setting down the DataPad in his servo, Ultra Magnus fully faces the girls.

"I don't suppose that since you know what I really look like and everything, you would be patient when I'm learning new things about Earth, would you?"

Alex grins.

"Nope. We're gonna help you, but also silently judge and laugh at you the _entire_ time."

Yeah. That's what he was afraid of.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** Hello, my Friends! Here is the next -somewhat short- Chapter of "Daughters of Jasper." Ultra Magnus has revealed his true identity to Lucy and the Girls, and while it's still slow-going, they have all pretty much gotten into the groove of being around the Autobots. Sorry if it's a little slow going; I'm still working out the whole storyline.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! IF YOU FEEL YOU MUST FLAME, KEEP IN MIND _**IT WILL BE IGNORED!**_

* * *

It's been about three days since Ultra Magnus revealed himself to Lucy and the girls. Now, they were pretty much completely integrated into the normally hectic lifestyle the Team adopted since coming to this planet. Since their home was destroyed, Ultra Magnus had been helping Lucy take care of the girls, taking them to different places in order to make it easier on the stressed woman who'd been trying to find another home for them. That's where he was now.

Ultra Magnus pulls up to the low building, parking. He takes in the building. It was a one-story, brick building with a sign on the front saying "Jasper Gymnastics". Looking to his passenger side, he takes in Dani. She was in a tank top and sweat pants, a duffle bag at her feet. He dark hair was pulled back in a tight bun, showing her bright eyes.

"Is this the place?"

Dani nods, excited.

"Yep, this is it. We have a competition in a few weeks and I need practice. Thanks for bringing me, Magnus."

Ultra Magnus smiles as she starts to get out, only to notice a flash of plating. Normally he would think nothing of it, but this time was different. He stiffens as his instincts hiss at him to drive. Engaging his seatbelts, he pulls Dani back inside. Closing the door, he locks it, staying completely still.

"Hey, Magnus! I need to go!"

 _"Quiet."_

Dani stills at the somewhat harsh statement, the dark-skinned girl gripping the seatbelt.

"What's wrong?" the girl whispers.

Ultra Magnus doesn't answer, instead looking in the direction he saw the flash. He waits, his engine rumbling. The two of them were completely quiet. Nothing happens, but he _knew_ there was something wrong.

"Dani, something is wrong. I don't know why, but I don't feel comfortable with leaving you here."

Dani nods.

"O-Okay. Let's get back to the base then. I'm sure my coach will understand."

Ultra Magnus slowly begins to drive, his engine rumbling as he moves towards the outskirts of town. Suddenly, a vehicle's headlights appear out of an alley, and Ultra Mangus's instincts scream at him. _DRIVE_.

Pressing down on the gas, he blasts forward, his engine roaring. The vehicle blasts out of the alley, giving chase. Ultra Magnus could feel the fear coursing through Dani. Making it to the outskirts, he pushes his engine, putting distance between the vehicle and the precious cargo in his cab.

The vehicle stays on his tail, gaining ground.

"Dani, I need you to do something. When I stay to, open the door and get out. Can you do that for me?"

He knew he was asking her to leap out of a moving vehicle, and Lucy would kill him herself for even _suggesting_ it, but he needed Dani out of the way for what he was about to do. Surprisingly, the girls nods, one hand going to the seatbelt, the other going to the door handle.

Ultra Magnus waits. The vehicle gets closer…

"NOW, DANI!"

His door flies open, Dani leaping out and immediately tucking and rolling. Ultra Magnus transforms, whipping around and slamming his fists into the ground in front of the vehicle. The vehicle swerves, transforming into a small Mech. The Mech stumbles and hits the ground a little ways away. His fight-or-flight instincts still running hot, Ultra Magnus brings out his blaster, aiming it at the smaller Mech.

He takes in the form. Plating different shades of gray, with red accents and big, bright blue optics filled with fear as he comes face-to-face with a blaster aimed right at his spark.

Ultra Magnus recognized this Mech, but it didn't register from where. All that was running through his mind was PROTECT. He was so focused on the Mech at his mercy, he didn't hear the other engine until he feels the barrel of a gun press against his temple. Glancing to the side, the blue Mech takes in the black and white plating, the amber visor, the red accents of the new arrival. And the Autobot Insignia displayed proudly on the Mech's chestplate. The Commander disengages his blaster, turning more towards the second unknown Mech.

The Mech slowly lowers his weapon in shock.

"Commander Magnus?"

Well _this_ was gonna be _fun_ to explain.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N:** I'M SO SORRY! Last week my computer was being weird and wouldn't let me post the next Chapter. But to be honest, I'm kind of happy, because it let me work on the Chapter more. So, here you guys go. This Chapter takes place a few hours after the last Chapter. Oh, before I forget, in my mind, Prowl, Bluestreak and Smokescreen are all brothers. Prowl is the oldest, Smokescreen is the middle child, and Bluestreak is the youngest brother. Now, on with the story.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** **Transformers. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! IF YOU FEEL YOU MUST FLAME, KEEP IN MIND **_IT WILL BE IGNORED!_**

* * *

 _He stiffens as his instincts hiss at him to drive…_

 _"Dani, something is wrong."…_

 _All that was running through his mind was PROTECT…_

 _"Commander Magnus?"…_

* * *

Ultra Magnus relaxes. He knew these Bots.

"Prowl."

Realizing he was still looming over the other Mech, the Commander backs up a few steps, allowing the all-gray youngling to get to his peds.

"I…apologise. I was only focused on keeping Dani safe."

The younger Mech tilts his helm.

"What's a 'Dani'?"

Seeing that he was about to go on a tangent, Prowl steps forward, placing a servo on the younger Mech's shoulder.

"Bluestreak. I believe it is best if Commander Magnus explains it to us."

Nodding, Ultra Magnus goes over to a gathering of large boulders. Curiosity evident, the two Mechs follow him. Ultra Magnus pauses in front of the boulders. He kneels down, speaking into a small crack in the side.

"Dani, you can come out now."

A few seconds pass, when the girl appears, walking into the open.

Bluestreak and Prowl blink at the sight of the small organic. Prowl turns to Ultra Magnus.

"Commander, I believe there is a lot we must know."

* * *

Sam looks at the two new Bots. One was different shades of gray, with red accents, and had bright blue optics. The other, was slightly taller, and was black and white with ruby accents. Instead of visible optics, he had an amber visor. They were talking to Optimus.

Leaning over the platform railing, she whispers to the Bot she was next to.

"Hey, Magnus? Who are they?"

The blue Mech looks away from his DataPad. Looking over to where she had gestured, he answers.

"Their names are Bluestreak and Prowl. Bluestreak is the finest Sharpshooter we have. And Prowl is our Head Tactician."

It's been a few hours since he had the interesting encounter with the two Bots. After introducing them to Dani, he'd called for a GroundBridge. The others had been overjoyed to see the two Bots, having not seen them since the fall of Cybertron. The children had been there to witness the reunion, surprised to see more Autobots.

Sam studies the two Bots. Suddenly, she gasps.

"Ohmygosh! Magnus, I know who they remind me of!"

He lifts an optic ridge.

"Who?"

 _"Smokescreen!"_

As she says this, the sound of a high-performance engine echoes through the Hangar. Everyone turns to the entrance, where a certain racecar comes driving in. The blue and gold vehicle stops and shifts, turning into the Resident Rookie.

"Hey, guys. What did I…"

He trails off as he makes optic contact with the new arrivals.

"…miss."

A sudden tenseness fills the atmosphere of the Hangar. Everyone looks between the three, coming to the same conclusion as Sam. No one moves. Then, Smokescreen does.

He lifts his servo, rubbing the back of his helm.

"Hey, Prowl, Blue. Listen, I uh…I know we haven't talked in a really long time and-"

He stops as a pair of arms wraps around him. His mind blanks. Prowl was hugging him. _Prowl_. Was _hugging_ him. _In front_ of the _entire_ team.

"When we heard about the Hall of Records, we feared the worst. We thought you were dead." He whispers.

He tightens his grip.

"Don't _ever_ scare us like that _again_ , Smokescreen."

Smokescreen relaxes, returning the embrace.

"I can't make any promises, but I'll try."

* * *

Optimus walks into the Rec-Room, hoping to grab some Energon before getting some sleep. He pauses in the entrance, taking in the sight in front of him. Smokescreen was sprawled on the couch with Bluestreak pulled close. Smokescreen's helm was laying on the arm-rest, his doorwings pinned close. Bluestreak was curled into the older Mech's side, pressed against the back of the couch, his helm resting on Smokescreen's shoulder and the blue Mech's arms wrapped around him. Prowl was sitting in a chair next to them, a DataPad in his servos, his legs stretched out and crossed by the ankles. Optimus smiles at the sight of the normally strict Mech relaxed. For once.

He steps into the room, the movement causing Prowl to look up.

"Optimus." He greets quietly.

Optimus walks closer, careful not to disturb the two younger Mechs sleeping.

"I see you have made yourselves at home. But, judging from the way you reacted, it you and Smokescreen were not on the best of terms before you went your separate ways."

Prowl looks at Smokescreen and Bluestreak, a small smile appearing on his faceplates.

"Smokescreen and I had always, as the humans say, "butted heads". But when the Hall of Records was destroyed, I…"

The black and white Mech trails off. Taking a deep vent, he looks back up at Optimus.

"Thank you, Optimus. For taking care of my brother."

Optimus smiles, nodding. He turns to leave, pausing briefly. Grabbing a blanket, the Prime drapes it over the two young Mechs, Bluestreak snuggling into his brother's side even more.

"Prowl."

An amber visor meets vibrant blue optics. Optimus smiles.

"We are a family. We take care of each other."

With that, he leaves. Optimus makes it to his berthroom before he realizes he never got that Energon he wanted.

Oh well.

* * *

It was late and the girls were all exhausted from the events of the day. As they all snuggled into "The Nest" –as it was lovingly dubbed by the Twins– Ultra Magnus watches with a smile as Lucy tucks in each girl one-by-one.

"Aunt Lucy?" Anna asks as she's tucked in.

"Yes, Anna?"

"Smokescreen was really happy to see his family, huh?"

Lucy smiles.

"Yes he was, Anna. And I'm sure they would like to meet all of you tomorrow."

Suddenly, Cody sits up.

"Aunt Lucy? Tomorrow can we put them through an Initiation? You know, as a sort of official "Welcome to Team Prime" kinda thing."

Ultra Magnus chuckles as he looks looks back at his DataPad.

"I'm not sure they would enjoy whatever is created by your mind, Cody. Well, Bluestreak might."

She perks up at the statement as Lucy turns to Ultra Magnus, her hands on her hips.

"Commander, _don't encourage her._ The last thing we need is Cody getting in trouble because you gave her permission to do something we _both_ know would not end well. And if she does end up doing something and is caught in the process, you will be in trouble as well for being an accomplice."

Ultra Magnus wisely shuts his mouth as the girls all duck underneath the blankets giggling madly. As they all settle down for bed, Ultra Magnus stealthily slips Cody a piece of paper. Confused, the girl unfolds the piece of paper underneath the blanket, using her phone as a flashlight. She looks at the contents.

A small detailed map on how to get to the storage room, as well as the code for the door. What paints to use, as well as miscellaneous items would be perfect for whatever she thinks of. Cody grins.

This was going to be _awesome_.

* * *

Ultra Magnus sits in the brig, paint splattered on his forearms, chestplate, and peds. He coughs, glitter puffing out of his vents in tiny clouds. He looks down at his knee where a certain red-head was perched, paint in her hair, clothes, and streaked on her face. There was also glitter in her hair, giving it sparkle whenever the dim light hit it just right. Feeling the stare, Cody looks up, meeting the Commander's stare.

She grins.

"So. Worth. It."


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N:** I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE! I am so, so, SO sorry for the long wait I made all of you endure. After the last Chapter, I had no idea what to write. I know how the story's gonna go, but I have NO IDEA how to get it there. And then I had Finals so I couldn't write then, and it's just been a big mess. So I hope that this Chapter is sufficient enough, my readers. Oh, and I will be going on temporary Hiatus for this story. I will still be writing the story, but I won't be posting any Chapters until I have a good amount of Chapters that I'm satisfied with. I might even start posting my next story. *shrugs* Who knows?

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs mentioned in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! IF YOU FEEL YOU MUST FLAME, KEEP IN MIND **_IT WILL BE IGNORED!_**

 _'Blah'_ = Thoughts

* * *

 _"What have you done?!"…_

 _"It's been an honor serving beside you, soldier."…_

 _"Magnus fought like a Wrecker."…_

 _"What could be greater than an Army?"..._

 _"Family."_

* * *

The base was quiet. It's been about a week since Prowl and Bluestreak joined Team Prime on earth, and in that time, they discovered Shockwave's lab where he was growing the Predacon clones, the Predacon revealed he could transform, and Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus were almost killed when they faced him. Wheeljack was on his way to recovery, but Ultra Magnus suffered the loss of his servo, the limb being replaced with a claw.

Being confined to base was not a fun thing. Ultra Magnus looks down at the claw that was now his servo, trying to move it. A barely noticeable twitch. The blue Mech sighs. The sudden movement of the pressure on his shoulder makes him turn his helm. He smiles at the sight of Anna curled up on his shoulder, leaning against his shoulder pad with a book in her hands and her teddy bear in her lap. Since he was still somewhat confined to the MedBay, the girls had started taking turns spending time with him. Anna peeks through her long bangs at him.

"Are you okay, Magnus?"

Ultra Magnus finds his smile widening.

"Yes, Anna. I'm fine."

And…he actually believed that.

* * *

Prowl sighs as he stares down at the DataPad in his servos. Because Ultra Magnus was still recovering, he had taken over the Commander's duties until Ratchet claimed him fit for duty.

"Hey dude."

The Praxian jumps at the voice, looking down. He blinks at the sight of a certain redhead at his peds. Frowning, Prowl turns back to the DataPad in front of him.

"Hey!"

Prowl sighs in frustration.

"Can I help you, Miss Beller?"

"Yeah. Doc said that there's some signals the computer detected. He's been trying to Comm. you since he doesn't know if they're Autobot or not, but you weren't answering."

Prowl's optics narrow. The last time there were "Signals detected", he stepped out of his office only to be covered in bright pink paint and silver glitter. He was _still_ coughing tiny puffs of glitter and it's been _a week_.

Cody groans at the unbelieving look the Mech throws at her. Turning around, she trudges through the still open door.

"Ratchet! Prowl's not getting off of his stubborn butt!"

…

"Well I didn't expect him to actually _believe_ me last time–I _suck_ at acting!"

Prowl listens to the young girl shouting down the hall, her voice echoing. Then he remembers that she had said Ratchet had tried contacting him. Opening his Comm. out of curiosity, dread fills him when he sees that Ratchet had tried contacting him eight times in the last ten minutes. Oops.

Getting up, Prowl walks out the door and down the hall. He makes it to the Main Room, the others turning to him. Ratchet scowls.

"Well, so nice of you to join us, Prowl."

Prowl nods.

"Apologies, Ratchet."

The old Medic opens the GroundBridge, everyone running through. They make it through, a small clearing meeting them, with a small cargo transport ship in the very center. The entrance opens, a ramp lowering. There's the sound of pedsteps, a form appearing at the top of the ramp.

"PROWL!"

A silver blur rushes over, colliding with Prowl. The Mech hits the ground, taking a few seconds to reset his systems. His visor comes back online only to come face-to-face with a bright blue visor and faceplate-splitting grin.

"Hiya, Prowler! Miss me?"

Prowl blinks at the silver Mech currently perched on his chestplate.

 _"Jazz?"_

"The one and only."

Jazz gets up, holding out a servo.

"But it ain't just me."

As he pulls the Ex-Enforcer to his peds, more pedsteps echo through the ship, the owners quickly appearing. Prowl feels his doorwings lower in disbelief.

"You've _got_ to be _kidding me_."

The red form blinks in surprise before grinning.

"Well this day just keeps getting better and better."

* * *

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker blink at the sight in front of them. It wasn't Ultra Magnus that was surprising –they were told he was here. It wasn't the claw he had for a servo –Optimus mentioned it before calling for a Bridge. What was surprising was the fact that the stoic Autobot Commander had two humans on his shoulders, and one on his helm. And the Mech was acting like it was completely normal.

Almost as if he _knew_ they were staring, Ultra Magnus looks up from the DataPad in his servos. He cocks an optic ridge.

"Can I help you with something?"

Sideswipe shakes his helm.

"Uh…no."

Ultra Magnus's optics narrow.

" 'No' – _what?"_

"No, _Sir!_ " The three humans chirp before delving into snickers and giggles.

There's a faint hint of a smile on the Commander's faceplate, and now, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were more than a little creeped-out. Deciding to ignore it for now, they go and stand by the childrens' platform, watching the base interact. They'd already been introduced to everyone, so now they were fine with just observing. Sideswipe goes over to talk to two of the humans, while Sunstreaker is fine where he is, leaning against the wall, his arms crossed over his chestplate, his customary frown etched on his face.

Suddenly, the sound of something scratching against a surface meets his audios; a sound that he recognized. Glancing around, the golden Mech's violet-tinted blue optics land on the human closest to him. Her short, ebony-black hair shields her face as she focuses on the pad of paper in front of her. Seated in the corner of the couch, her legs pulled up, the pencil in her hand glides across the paper in short, uneven strokes. One of the other humans calls her name, and she sets down the pad, walking over to him, looking at something on the computer. Curious, Sunstreaker looks down at the pad, taking in the image.

It was a rough sketch of the two humans seated on the couch playing video games –Jack and Miko if he remembered right. He could see the foundation marks where Raven made the bodies as a starting point. But that's where all accounts of order end. Short, rough strokes here, longer, more defined strokes of the pencil over in that corner; it was almost a controlled chaos style of drawing. But it all came together. He could see the determination in Miko's hunched position, the relaxed confidence of Jack's –he was impressed. Not that he would ever say that out loud. To a human. _Especially_ not a human.

Raven walks back over to the couch, scooping up the drawing pad and plopping down. The furry, four-legged creature curls up next to her, its head on her thigh. Raven continues to draw, when Sunstreaker couldn't take it anymore.

Leaning over, he rests his forearms on the platform, looking over her shoulder.

"You know…"

Raven jumps slightly, looking up at Sunstreaker.

"If you use short strokes here", he says, pointing to the area, "and here, the smaller details would be easier. Then you use broader strokes for the rest of it. It'll make them pop from the background more."

Raven says nothing at first, looking down at the picture as if studying it.

"Huh. I never thought of that." She looks up with a smile.

"Thanks."

Sunstreaker nods. He was about to turn and leave, when her voice brings his attention back.

Raven looks down, blushing.

"Um…do you…do you think you could give me some more tips?"

* * *

Ultra Magnus glances to the side, where Sunstreaker is standing, giving Raven some advice on making her drawings better. It made him smile to see the rough Frontliner being kind to his oldest.

 _'Wait. His oldest?'_

"Hey."

Thoughts interrupted, Ultra Magnus looks to the side, Lucy standing on the ledge near him.

"Hello, Lucy. Is everything alright?"

The woman nods.

"Yes, I just thought I'd come see how you were doing. I know these last few days have been hard on everyone. You especially."

Ultra Magnus nods, his gaze going to his servo.

"I'm…alive."

Lucy smiles, placing a hand on his arm plating.

"And that's something we're all happy about. You have become a part of our lives. The girls all adore you. And are willing to do anything to help you. Never forget that, Commander."

* * *

Ultra Magnus looks at the girls as they all get ready for bed. It was a crazy day with Jazz, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker arriving and they were all tired. He watches Lucy tuck each one in, giving them each a goodnight kiss. The Twins and Alex all protest the gestures, but Ultra Magnus knew they welcomed them. The Commander feels a soft smile forming as his spark warms.

Perhaps Optimus was right about this whole family thing.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N:** HELLO WORLD! 'TIS I, BLUEFEATHER! I HAVE RETURNED FROM THE DEAD TO BRING YOU A NEW CHAPTER OF "DAUGHTERS OF JASPER"! Seriously, though. I feel so terrible for not updating in so long, but I am now confident in this Chapter I'm giving you, my faithful readers. So, basically, the next few Chapters (if I get them written) will focus on a girl and her future Guardian, so sorry-not sorry about the no surprise thing when it comes to that.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own** **Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

 **:Blah:** = Comm. Link

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! IF YOU FEEL YOU MUST FLAME, KEEP IN MIND, **_IT WILL BE IGNORED!_**

* * *

Big brown eyes blink open, adjusting to the semi-darkness of the room. There's a low rumble to her right, Ultra Magnus's large form still fast asleep. Sitting up, Anna looks around, squeezing the teddy bear in her arms. She'd had a nightmare, but didn't want to wake up Aunt Lucy or Ultra Magnus. So, carefully slipping out from underneath the multitude of blankets that made-up The Nest, Anna goes over to the edge of the table they were on, carefully going down the ladder that Ultra Magnus had installed so they could come and go easier.

Making it to the floor, Anna walks over to the door, the large slab sliding open. She quickly slips through and walks down the dimly-lit hall, a blanket still wrapped around her tiny body. Nightmares still fresh, Anna begins to walk faster, the dark shadows forming frightening figures she tries to get away from. Turning the corner, she smacks into a leg, falling to the ground.

"What the-Hey, ya a'right?"

Anna looks up, meeting a bright blue visor, the Mech staring down at her. The ten-year-old sniffs, wiping her eyes.

Jazz crouches down, only for the little human in front of him to bury her face in the toy in her arms. His optics soften.

"Hey."

Anna peeks out at the soft voice. Jazz smiles.

"Anna, right? I ain't gonna hurt ya, baby girl. Why don't ya tell meh what's got ya all spooked? Maybe I c'n help out."

Anna says nothing, but looks at the servo held out in front of her. He was still new and strange, but Anna felt that she could trust Jazz. Besides, if he was an Autobot, then that means he was a friend. Right? Moving slowly, she scoots onto his servo, letting out a startled squeak as he lifts up his servo, standing up. The silver Mech starts walking, holding the small human close to him. As they walk, he glances down. Anna said nothing, didn't move, and if Ultra Magnus hadn't spoken with him and the Twins two days ago, he would've been worried. But the Commander had said that the human currently in his servo was extremely shy and quiet.

* * *

Making it to the Rec Room, the silver Mech strolls in, noticing Anna look around before fiddling with the corner of her blanket. Walking over to a table, he sets her down, and quickly gets a cube. Sitting down, Jazz leans an elbow on the table, resting his helm on his servo, careful to not crowd the human in front of him.

"Primus…"

Anna looks up at the near-whisper. Jazz's visor was trained right on her, observing her.

"You're just an itty-bitty li'l Sparklin', aren't ya?"

The dark-haired girl wrinkles her nose slightly, fully aware of what a Sparkling was. Jazz smiles at the reaction.

"Well, if ya ain't gonna tell me what's wrong, then at least tell me what your li'l friend's name is." He says, lifting a digit to carefully poke the teddy bear.

"…Mozey."

Jazz smiles at the quiet answer.

"Mozey, huh? That short for somethin'?"

Anna nods.

"Mozart."

Pausing, Jazz looks up the name, blinking when he comes across he information. A famous musician? Well, that could only mean one thing.

"So from his name, I'mma guess ya like music?"

Hesitating, the ten-year-old nods. Jazz smiles softly.

"Well, looks like you an' I got something in common, Li'l Lady."

* * *

Onlining, Ultra Magnus immediately knew something was wrong. Sitting up on his berth, he looks over at his side table where Lucy and the girls were sleeping. He scans them, coming up with all but one.

Anna was nowhere to be found.

 **:Ultra Magnus, Sir?:**

The Comm. from Jazz surprises him, but he answers.

: **Yes?:**

 **:If you're wondering where your li'l Sparklin' is, she's in th' Rec Room with meh. Found her wanderin' the halls a few hours ago pretty shaken up 'bout somethin'. Figured ya'd wanna know.:**

 **:Thank you, Jazz. I'll be there shortly.:**

He was already up and moving down the hall before finishing his Comm.. Making it to the Rec Room, he walks in to find Jazz lounging at one of the small tables, a small bundle in his left servo, Energon in his right. The smaller Mech, looks up, smiling.

"She fell asleep about an hour ago. Wasn't able to get more than the name of her teddy bear though, so don't know why she was up so early."

"That's alright. It was probably a nightmare. Last time this happened she found Ratchet."

Jazz lifts an optic ridge.

"She sought out ol' Ratch'? _Why?_ "

Gathering Anna in his servo, Ultra Magnus smiles when she shifts, before snuggling into his chestplating.

"When I asked her about it later, she said that Ratchet was scarier than her Nightmares, so she felt safe with him."

Jazz lets out a snort, leaning back against his chair.

"How'd the Doc take _that?_ "

Ultra Magnus simply smiles.

"Not too well at first."

He looks at Jazz.

"Thank you for taking care of her, Jazz."

The smaller Mech grins.

"No problem. Didn't mind keepin' an optic on your li'l sparkling there."

That statement freezes Ultra Magnus in his tracks, the Commander having been walking towards the door. Turning back to the Polyhexian Mech, his optics narrow slightly.

"She's _not_ my sparkling."

Jazz lets out another snort, lifting the cube in his servos to his mouth.

"Could've fooled me. You c'n deny it all ya want, but everyone sees it –even Prowler. And that Mech c'n be pretty blind sometimes. All them girls're your sparklin's and th' sooner you admit it, th' easier it'll be for everyone."

Finishing his cube, Jazz gets up and walks past the stunned Commander, disappearing through the door.

* * *

Ultra Magnus watches the base going about its daily life. Jazz and the Twins had started integrating into the Bases's daily life, becoming comfortable in the routines of everyone. His gaze lands on the girls, his mind running over what Jazz had said. Normally he would be angry for the flippant way the other had spoken, but his words rang true. He did see the girls as his; he has almost since the day he first met them. He was just afraid of what would happen if he actually admitted it.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** HELLO MY FRIENDS! Here is another Chapter for your enjoyment. As stated in the last Chapter, these next couple of ones will feature one girl and her future Guardian. So, spoilers. SORRY-NOTSORRY! So, this Chapter focuses on Raven and...(pause for dramatic effect)...everyone's favorite High-Functioning Sociopathic Sunflower, SUNSTREAKER! Yay.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

 **:Blah:** = Comm. Link

 _'Blah'_ = Thoughts

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! IF YOU FEEL YOU MUST FLAME, KEEP IN MIND _**IT WILL BE IGNORED!**_

* * *

Raven stands at the curb of the art store, waiting for Ultra Magnus. There were some things she'd wanted to get, so he'd dropped her off before taking the others to the base. Adjusting the grip of her satchel, the bag weighed down by some new art supplies, she pulls out her phone. Magnus should've been here by now –she'd just give him a quick call and check in with where he was. Suddenly, the sound of an engine makes her look up, blinking in surprise at the sight of a certain golden-yellow Lamborghini. Sunstreaker rolls to a stop next to Raven, engine idling.

"Hey, what're you-"

"Ultra Magnus is busy. Get in."

Raven stands in front of the golden-colored Lamborghini, her satchel hanging off of her shoulder.

"You know, I _can_ wait for Magnus. You don't have to-"

The headlights flash.

"Just get in before I change my mind."

The black-haired teen shrugs, getting into the passenger side.

"Don't touch anything."

Raven blinks at the sound of Sunstreaker's voice echoing all around her. That was...kinda weird. Usually the bot's voice only came from the dash. At least, that's how it is with Ultra Magnus.

"Don't worry –I won't. I know you're particular about people touching your…well, anything."

Sunstreaker says nothing, pulling away from the curb.

The two are quiet, the atmosphere somewhat tense. Sunstreaker didn't know what possessed him to let Raven hitch a ride when he saw the human standing at the curb, waiting for the Commander. I mean, he didn't even like humans for Primus' sake!

 _'But, Raven seems to be the exception to that, isn't she? A fellow artist who needed help? Admit it, you're starting to get a soft spot for her.'_

Sunstreaker's brought out of his thoughts by Raven shifting position, carefully placing her satchel down at her feet. She brushes her hair back, Sunstreaker's sensors immediately zoning in on the small device attached to the girl's ear.

"What is _that?_ "

Brown eyes widening the slightest, Raven moves her hair back, covering the device.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"The device attached to your audio. What is it?" Sunstreaker says, the words almost being growled.

The pale-skinned girl sighs, brushing her hair back once more, the device glinting slightly as it comes into full view. It was small, wrapping around her ear and a small bit going inside.

"It's called a hearing aid. I'm hard-of-hearing on my left side, and this helps amplify the sounds I wouldn't be able to hear otherwise."

She lowers her head, staring at her hands curled up in her lap.

"The only ones who know are Aunt Lucy, Magnus, and the other girls. No one else knows. I…I don't want them to treat me any different. I'm not some fragile _piece of glass_ , but I know that they'd treat me like one anyways."

Sunstreaker is quiet, mulling over this information. He didn't talk much, everyone knew that. But it was usually because he didn't _know_ what to say. Mushy stuff didn't come naturally to him. That's why he had Sideswipe normally do this stuff. But his brother was on patrol so he couldn't even contact him via their bond, lest they bring down the wrath of Prowl for being distracted.

"You…You're not the only one who has issues, you know." Sunstreaker says, his voice uncharacteristically soft.

Raven looks up.

"W-What?"

Sunstreaker grunts.

"Has anyone told you about Kaon?"

The black-haired girl tilts her head, chocolate eyes narrowing slightly in confusion.

"Isn't that one of the cities back on Cybertron?"

"Yes. We –that is, Sideswipe and I- were gladiators in the Pits of Kaon, a large arena where Mechs were forced to fight for the entertainment of others. We have messed-up coding that causes us to lash out at those around us. Teammates have always feared us."

Raven's eyes widen as Sunstreaker continues, surprised that the golden Mech actually actually _trusting_ her with this. "We're warriors. Fighting is all we've ever known. Mechs are afraid of us, and they tend to be cautious around us, especially me since I got the worst of the coding. Until they get to know us. I'm sure if the others knew about your hearing… _thingy_ , then they would be fine with it."

He slows, coming to a stop at the traffic light.

 _"Autobots are weird like that."_

He'd hoped that Raven hadn't heard the mumbled statement, but judging by the smile forming on her face, she had.

The light turns green, and the warrior starts driving again. He soon makes it to where Sideswipe was patrolling, a flash of red appearing. Sideswipe sidles up to his brother, gently nudging him.

 **:Hey, bro. You know you have a human, right?:**

Sunstreaker grumbles as Raven waves out the window.

"Hey, Sideswipe."

 **:Hiya, Raven. Hey, Sunny, I just finished patrol. Wanna race back to base?:**

The Lamborghini growls.

 **:No. And my _name_ is _Sunstreaker._ :**

 **:Yeah, whatever. C'mon, bro. I wanna race!:**

 **:Then go find some cops.:**

There's no answering remark. Then, Sunstreaker feels mischief over the bond.

"Um…Sunstreaker? What's he doing?"

Sideswipe gets right next to his brother and braces himself.

 **:Sideswipe. Don't. You. _Dare._ :**

 **:Since when have I _not_ given in to the temptation?:**

With a few flicks of certain latches, his door flies open.

Right into Sunstreaker's side, leaving a large and thick scratch.

Raven's gasps, her hands flying up to cover her mouth. Though there were only a few select times she spent time with the volatile Mech, she knew Sunstreaker was extremely sensitive about his paintjob.

Sunstreaker's interior heats up, his engine roaring in fury.

 _"SIDESWIPE!"_

Sideswipe cackles, shooting off ahead.

"Catch me if you can, Sunny!"

Sunstreaker tightens the seatbelt around Raven, before pressing down on the gas. His engine roars as he blasts forward, partially aware of his passenger gripping her seatbelt for dear life as the G-Forces push her into the passenger seat. Soon, she's grinning, her chocolate-brown eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Sunny! Turn up here! This road connects a few blocks up!"

Quickly understanding what she meant –and not even noticing she'd said that dreaded nickname- Sunstreaker slams on the brakes, drifting onto the road as Raven squeals. He ignores the honking horns and yelling as he blasts through town, quickly catching up with his still cackling brother. Sideswipe yelps in shock, as Sunstreaker bursts out of a side street, engine roaring as the volatile Mech swiftly catches up.

The two Mechs soon make it out of town, where they push their engines to the Max. One wanting to get away from his brother, the other with murder in his soul, intent on catching his brother.

Raven shrieks in excitement as the two Lamborghinis go even faster than before. Which means they make it to the Base in no time. Not even bothering to stop at the front gate, Sideswipe quickly transmits their IDs to the guard at the gate before ramming said gate, using his jetpack to give him an extra boost.

* * *

The startled guard stares wide-eyed at the red streak racing through the gate, a golden streak following right behind. He looks down at the cup of coffee in his hands. Then at the computer screen, which showed the ID tags of two Autobots.

He reaches for his walkie-talkie.

"Um…Agent Fowler, sir? Two Autobots just crashed through the front gate…yeah, the two Lamborghinis…uh-huh...the yellow one looked ready to murder the red one…yes sir."

* * *

"PRIIIIIME!"

The Autobots in the Hangar turns at the shout, Fowler bursting out of his office. The furious man storms up to the Prime, Optimus studying him with calm optics.

"Your dang Twins just broke through the front gate, and are now racing around this base like it's the _Indy 500!_ And if what the guard at the front gate told me is true, the yellow one is just about ready to murder the red one! I thought you said you had them _under control!_ "

Optimus merely sighs.

"Prowl, if you would please go calm Sunstreaker down."

The Ex-Enforcer nods, turning and swiftly walking out of the Hangar.

He disappears, and there's the sound of engines, screeching brakes, the smell of burning rubber, loud curses, and anger-filled voices. Then, a yelp.

Prowl walks back inside, Sideswipe stumbling behind him, his audio firmly held in the black-and-white Mech's grip. The Praxian's doorwings are held aloft, quivering in barely-contained anger.

"OwOwOwOwOwOwOwOw…" the two disappear down the hall as a still angry Sunstreaker walks in, a familiar form being held in his servo.

"Raven!"

Without a word, the golden warrior places Raven down on the platform, the girl swaying slightly as she giggles, her hair slightly ruffled. Lucy moves over, guiding the girl to a seat.

"Are you alright? What happened?"

"Sunstreaker picked me up from the art store."

As one unit, everyone turns to the aforementioned Mech, Sunstreaker standing there with violet-tinted optics sparking with anger. He crosses his arms over his chestplating, and that's when everyone notices the large scratch on his side, going from his hip to the middle of his waist.

He narrows his optics at the multitude of stares.

"Sideswipe scratched my paint."

With that, he turns and walks away.

"Bye, Sunstreaker! Thanks for the ride!"

No one saw the smirk appear on his face at Raven's comment. She'd enjoyed the high-speed racing and hairpin turns, even begging a few times for him to go faster.

That girl was definitely _NOT_ glass.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N:** Helloooooooo, human-people of Earth! I have another Chapter for ya'll to read with your eyeballs! This time with...wait for it...DANI AND PROWL! We have one more Jasper Girl/Bot Guardian Chapter after this. No, I didn't miscount my humans. And you didn't miscount either. Patience, my young Padawans -all will be revealed later.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

A BIG, BIG, BIIIIIGGG ThankYou to all of you who have liked, favorited, reviewed, and subscribed to this story. You are awesomely amazing human-people.

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! IF YOU FEEL YOU MUST FLAME, KEEP IN MIND _**IT WILL BE IGNORED!**_

* * *

Prowl signs off on the document, sending it to Optimus. If he kept going at the pace he was, he'd be done with all the paperwork for the day in no time. Grabbing another DataPad, the black-and-white Mech jumps slightly at the sudden sound of a quiet knock. He lifts his helm, looking over at the door.

"Come in."

The door slides open, a dark-skinned girl peeking through.

"Hello, Ms. Dani. Is there something I can help you with?"

Dani adjusts her grip on the backpack strapped over her shoulders.

"Um, I was just wondering if I could hang out in here for a while? I have some homework to do, but the Main room is too noisy and Magnus's room has everyone else in it."

Prowl was going to refuse, but he knew the need to have quiet when working.

"I suppose you can stay in here for a while. I am simply finishing up some reports."

Dani smiles, walking inside. Prowl bends down, lowering his servo. The teen climbs onto the black servo without hesitation, gripping his digit as the Praxian lifts his servo, placing her onto the desk. He sets her down in a clear area of the normally covered desk.

"You may sit here to do your work."

Dani smiles again, dropping her backpack down and plopping down onto the hard surface of the desk.

"Thanks."

Prowl simply nods, going back to work. For a while, they work in companionable silence, the only noise being the tap of Prowl's digits on the DataPads and the scratching of Dani's pencil on the paper. Every once in a while, Prowl would glance over at his companion, the girl quietly doing work. Then, she speaks up.

"Um, Prowl?"

The Praxian's servo hovers over the screen as he looks up.

"Yes?"

Dani brushes a bit of hair away from her face.

"I was wondering…"

She shakes her head.

"Nevermind, it's a dumb question."

Prowl lowers the DataPad.

"Dani, I believe you humans say _'There is no such thing as a dumb question.'_ What is it?"

"You were a Police Officer on Cybertron, right?"

Prowl blinks, the question having not been one he was expecting.

"The correct term is 'Enforcer', but yes. Why do you ask?"

Dani shifts, looking down at the paper in her hands.

"Well, I want to be a Police Officer someday, and right now I'm part of a Program at school for it. I need to memorize these codes, but I'm having a hard time with them. I was wondering –if you have time- you might help me?"

Prowl finds himself smiling, the expression small, but genuine. Arcee's report could wait.

"I would gladly assist you, Dani."

* * *

Jazz walks down the hall, Energon cubes in his servos. He'd spent some time with Anna, the little girl slowly coming out of her shell –much to his joy- and now he was taking some Energon to Prowl, knowing the Praxian was always forgetting to take a break and refuel.

Making it to his friend's office, Jazz knocks before opening the door and entering with a flourish.

"Prowler, I come bearin'-… _what_ 're yah _doin'_?"

Prowl looks up from where he is against the wall, peds in the air and servos planted firmly on the ground. His flared doorwings are fluttering slightly to help him balance. Dani is right next to him in the same position, her curly hair pulled back in a loose ponytail.

"Oh, hey Jazz." She says, shifting slightly in a makeshift wave.

"Can we help you, Jazz?" Prowl asks, his visor flashing slightly.

Jazz blinks at the bizarre sight.

"Uh…I brought yah some Energon, but yah seem t' be preoccupied at th' moment, so I'll just be goin'."

Before he can turn back to the door to leave, Prowl lowers his legs, the momentum allowing him to gracefully swing back up into a standing position. Dani follows suit, swaying slightly.

"Whew, head rush. That's not pleasant."

Prowl smiles briefly before turning to the bewildered silver Mech in front of him.

"Thank you, Jazz."

Jazz shakes his helm, coming back to the present.

"Uh, y-yeah. No problem. Wha' was that all 'bout?"

Taking the Energon, Prowl walks over to his desk, sitting down before lifting Dani back onto the surface.

"Dani came in a few hours ago wanting some quiet in order to complete some homework. She needed some assistance with an assignment and I provided it."

Jazz frowns.

" _Yah know_ wha' I'm talkin' 'bout, Prowler. Why was both of yah doin' handstands in th' corner?"

Dani grins.

"Prowl needed a break from the DataPads, so I suggested doing some gymnastics exercises I know while we worked on the Police codes I need to memorize for my class at school. That's what you walked into."

"Ah."

He moves, draping himself over a chair in front of Prowl's desk and swinging his peds up onto the metal. "So, anythin' else excitin' you guys've been doin'?"

Prowl frowns.

"Jazz."

"Yes, Prowler?"

"Kindly remove your peds from my desk. Dani and I both still have some work to do." his optics narrow, " _And my name is_ Prowl."

Jazz groans, leaning back and lowering his legs, placing them back onto the ground.

"Yah no fun, Prowler. Ah'm bored."

Prowl sits up, folding his servos together beneath his chin.

"Very well, Jazz. If you are so bored, then I'm sure we can find something or you to do in order to alleviate that boredom."

Jazz lifts his helm from where it's laid over the backrest.

" _'We'_?"

Prowl nods.

"Yes, we. Dani and myself will talk and I am sure we can find something for you to do. Isn't that right, Dani?"

The dark-skinned girl nods, struggling to keep a straight face.

"Yeah, I think I can think of something. Dealing with a bored Sam and Cody these past few years has given all of us some pretty good experience with finding ways to fix the dreaded disease known as boredom."

Jazz's visor pales in horror. It was one thing when it was just Prowl, but now _he had help_.

"Uh…oh would yah look at that! I just remembered that I got something I gotta do. Better get on it 'fore I forget."

Prowl leans forward slightly.

"Yes, we wouldn't want that."

Jazz scurries out of the room, door sliding closed behind him. A few seconds pass before Dani bursts out laughing, holding her sides as she cackles.

"T-That…w-was…b-beautif-ful!"

Prowl smiles, letting out some chuckles of his own.

"Yes, that was quite enjoyable."

Dani calms down, wiping her dark eyes as she takes a deep breath.

"D-Did…Did you see his f-face? That was so much fun."

Prowl's smile widens the slightest bit.

"It should keep Jazz away from my office for a while. Now, how about we finish our work before it gets too late?"

Dani nods, pulling out a piece of paper. She wrinkles her nose.

"Ugh. _Math_."


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N:** Greetings my human-people! Here's my last Jasper Girls/Guardian Chapter. (for now...) Anyways, this Chapter is Alex and Smokescreen! yay...This is not as well-written as the other Chapters, but I did my best. After this, I will be focusing on Ultra Magnus and his relationships with Lucy and the girls. Or, you know. Try to at least. I've been having the hardest time with getting this story out of my brain, so Chapter posts might be a bit screwy in the future. But they will be written, I swear!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

A BIG Thank You to all who have read, reviewed, favorited, and subscribed to this story. Ya'll're awesome.

 **{Blah}** = Phone to Comm or vice-versa

 _(Blah)_ = Flashback

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! IF YOU FEEL YOU MUST FLAME, KEEP IN MIND _**IT WILL BE IGNORED!**_

* * *

He'd just finished patrol when he got the call.

 **{Hey, Smokescreen. It's Alex. Where are you?}**

 **{I'm right outside Jasper, finishing up my patrol…why?}**

 **{I got into a fight during lunch and just got out of detention. Can you come get me?}**

Smokescreen blinks, surprised that Alex would call _him_ of all bots. Remembering he was still on the Comms with her, he answers.

 **{Uh, y-yeah. I'll…I'll be there in a bit.}**

Smokescreen flips a U, racing to the school, quickly getting on the Comms to someone else.

* * *

The blue and gold racecar pulls into the parking lot, stopping in front of the school. He sends a quick text to Alex, the amber-aired girl appearing a few minutes later. She trudges down the steps and over to the waiting Autobot, climbing into the passenger seat when he opens the door. Smokescreen locks the doors and pulls out of the parking lot, heading to the outskirts of town. Activating his Holoform, the Rookie takes in Alex's appearance.

She has bruising on her jaw and a cut lip, another large bruise on her temple so big it could be considered a black eye.

"Um…"

Smokescreen glances at Alex. She rubs her arm.

"Thanks for…you know. Picking me up. I didn't want to call Aunt Lucy or Magnus. They have to deal with enough already without worrying bout me getting into a fight at school."

He looks at her down-trodden form, before sighing.

"Alright, kid. Spill. What made you go off and get into a fight with Vince?"

Alex looks up in surprise, her green eyes wide, "H-How did you-"

"Know that it was Vince? He's been buggin' Jack, Raf, and Miko since before Team Prime showed up here. I just figured it was him you got into the fight with." Smokescreen says, smirking slightly.

A few minutes pass before Alex sighs.

"It was stupid…"

 _(Flashback)_

 _Sam grunts as she pushes her textbooks into her locker. High School. Every teenager's worst nightmare. All that was missing was the orange jumpsuits and it would truly be a prison. The only upside, was lunch, the time when she could finally get a break from the chaos of school. Feeling something suddenly drape itself over her shoulder, she turns, Cody grinning. Well,_ most _of the chaos._

 _"What'd you do_ this _time?"_

 _"Bath bombs in the toilets and sinks."_

 _Sam rolls her eyes, "One of these days sis, you're gonna get caught and then it's all over. Especially when Aunt Lucy finds out."_

 _Cody squints her gray eyes in defiance, before Dani and Raven join the two of them. Alex was nowhere to be seen, but that was common. She usually stayed after her dance class to practice a little bit more before joining them in the crowded cafeteria._

 _"I was thinking that we should eat outside today. That way it's easier for Anna to join us."_

 _Sam nods in agreement to Raven's suggestion, shooting a quick text to Alex to meet them outside._

 _"Good idea. Besides, it's pretty nice. And we won't have to deal with_ him. _"_

 _The others voice their agreements. For the longest time any of them could remember, Vince targeted them simply because they lived in a group home. But, what else could you expect from the self-proclaimed school bully. After all, captain of the football team couldn't_ possibly _be anything other than a_ perfect little angel _(note the sarcasm)._

 _Making it outside, they all find their oak tree. They always sat under this tree, the large canopy giving the perfect amount of shade during lunch. Anna soon joins them, the youngest girl gripping her backpack with her arms._

 _"Well, if it isn't the merry band of orphaned misfits. What are you guys doing out here?"_

 _They all share a look of '_ Seriously? How lame is this guy?' _before turning to the side, where Vince is standing, the sun reflecting off of his orange hair._

 _"Seriously? That's the best you can do? And for the last time, Vince, we're not orphans. An orphan is a kid who has no parents, and no other family. And as you can very obviously see, we have family. Besides, our foster parents are the only thing close to parents we need. So back off." Dani says, crossing her arms._

 _They couldn't exactly tell him that one of said "Foster Parents" was a giant transforming robot from another planet. But hey, Vince didn't need to know that._

 _Vince crosses his arms, smirking._

 _"But what if they were doing it just because they feel bad for you?"_

 _"They're not. We know that, the school knows that, and we all know you definitely know that too."_

 _Vince puts on a completely innocent face, placing a hand over his non-existent heart._

 _"But how do you know that it's not true?"_

 _Anna frowns, her nose scrunching up._

 _"Even if that were true, at least our parents_ chose us! _Yours are stuck with a jerk like you!"_

 _Dead silence._

 _The Twins cover their mouths, Dani and Raven staring at the normally shy and quiet little girl with jaws dropped. Where the heck did that come from?!_

 _(End Flashback)_

Smokescreen's shoulders are shaking at the end of the tale.

"W-Wait, so Anna actually said…"

He cuts off, laughing as he stops at a light, his whole form shaking with mirth. Alex growls, punching him in the shoulder.

 _"Ow!"_

"It's not funny, Smoke-breath."

Smokescreen nods managing to calm down some, "Alright, alright. So, what happened after that?"

Alex crosses her arms.

"Well, after that Vince got all huffy and mad. He went after Anna and I showed up just in time to see him shove her to the ground. I clocked him in the jaw. And you can probably figure out the rest."

She sighs, "Lucy and Magnus are gonna kill me when they find out I got into a fight. Not to mention Optimus will be prepared to give me the lecture of the century. I'm gonna be grounded for whatever's left of my now even shorter life."

Smokescreen sobers.

"Hey, everything's gonna be alright. Look, the worst you'll get is that disappointed look Optimus always gives."

He grins, "Trust me, that's even worse than the lecture."

"SMOKESCREEN!"

He chuckles as the light turns green, his tires spinning as he continues driving, soon making it out of Jasper. The second they hit the town line, his engine rumbles and he blasts forward, his tires not being the only thing that squeals as he shoots towards the army base.

* * *

They soon make it to the front gate, the guard waving them through. The two quickly make it to the hangar, where Smokescreen pulls in slowly, coming to a stop. Alex stares out the windshield, surprised to see that everyone was going bout their business, even Lucy and Ultra Magnus –the two who she thought would be waiting for the Rookie with anger and disappointment in their eyes- were simply at the platform, talking to each other. Optimus glances over at the idling vehicle before continuing his conversation with Prowl.

Alex turns to Smokescreen's Holoform.

"I'm pretty sure that the others at least told Magnus, Lucy, and Optimus about me getting into a fight, so why are they basically ignoring us?"

Smokescreen rocks slightly in a shrug.

"After you called me to come pick you up, I may have…had the three of them on the Comm. this whole time."

Her eyes widen, "Smokescreen! Are you serious?!"

The bot's Holoform disappears, and Alex gets out, the amber-hired teen feeling slightly betrayed. Smokescreen transforms, quickly scooping her up. He nods to Optimus and Ultra Magnus, moving outside of the Hangar. The blue and gold racecar goes around to the back of the Hangar, ignoring the thud of a sneaker being slammed against his chest armor in anger.

Making sure there's no one around, he looks down at his servos. Alex is still kicking his chestplate, but there's no heat to it.

"Look, Alex…" he trails off, not knowing how to explain his actions to the angered girl.

Alex pauses in her kicking, looking up at his soft voice. Smokescreen sits down, leaning against the wall.

"I know you're mad at me for calling them. But I knew that unless they had the entire story –the true story- then they would've been pretty mad at you getting into a fight with Vince. Because you explained to me what exactly happened –and because they were on the Comms with me- they knew the entire story on why you did what you did."

He looks down at the quiet teen in his servos.

"Trust me wen I say that they're still mad, but not as mad as they would've been if I hadn't called them."

Alex looks up at Smokescreen, the bot smiling. Alex finds herself returning the smile. Placing one last solid kick to his chestplating, she leans back.

"You know, Smokey? You're not that bad of a bot."

He rolls his optics.

"Gee, _thanks_. Your vote of confidence is refreshing."

Alex grins as the two sit in companionable silence.

"So…"

She looks up.

Smokescreen meets her gold-flecked green eyes with his own bright blue.

"Anna _for sure_ actually said that?"

Alex chuckles.

"Yeah. She for sure actually said that. All of us were pretty surprised. None of us thought the kid had it in her."

Smokescreen snorts in amusement.

"Well, guess all that time Jazz has been spending with her is really paying off. Wonder if he knows."

Suddenly, mad cackling drifts out of the hangar, the sound of someone collapsing to the ground greeting their ears. The two look at each other, before laughing.

"I'm gonna go out on a limb and say the others explained what happened. I think he knows now."

"Yeah. Probably."


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:** Hello, everybody! I have a new Chapter for all ya'll! Finally, am I right? Because I haven't been posting a lot lately, I bring you a Chapter that is so far, the longest Chapter I've ever done for any of my stories. I hope you guys like it. So, for this Chapter, the timeline is about a week after the last Chapter. So it's been about five months since Ultra Magnus first met Lucy and the girls. Hope you guys enjoy.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. if there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

 _'Blah'_ = Thoughts

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! IF YOU FEEL YOU MUST FLAME, KEEP IN MIND _**IT WILL BE IGNORED!**_

* * *

The day was quiet. The children were all in school and some of the younger Bots were on patrol, blowing off steam and excess energy while looking for any signs of the Decepticons, so there wasn't much noise in the Hangar. Agent Fowler walks inside the cool Hangar, greeting Optimus and Prowl, the two of them talking in low terms. They nod in his direction before continuing their conversation.

Making it to the platform stairs, he walks up them, stopping for a second at the top. No matter how many times he walked up those stairs, he was always slightly winded. Standing up straight, he moves over to the woman in the corner, speaking to a certain cobalt blue Commander. Waiting for an opening, he clears his throat, bringing their attention to him.

"Oh, good morning, Agent Fowler."

The African-American man smiles.

"Good morning, Lucy. I have something here for you. It was left at the front gate."

He holds out the simple white envelope, Lucy taking it with confusion. That confusion increases when she recognizes the neatly scrawled handwriting on the front. She opens it, reading the note inside.

"How do they even know where I am?" she mumbles, re-reading the note.

"Lucy, is something wrong?"

Lucy looks up from the note and into the optics of Ultra Magnus.

"It's a letter from my parents. They want me to come visit them for a reunion of sorts."

"And this is…bad?" The cobalt Commander asks, his optic ridge lifting.

Lucy sighs, looking down at the card once more.

"I…I haven't seen or spoken to my family in almost twenty years. When I graduated high school, instead of going to a prestigious university on the other side of the country like my parents wanted, I went to a community college here as a part-time student and worked at the girls home. Then took it over when I finished. My parents hated it and basically said that if I didn't do what they wanted since I was still their daughter, then I might as well not come home to visit. So, I didn't."

Ultra Magnus is quiet, mulling over the information. Then, Lucy smiles.

"You know what? I'm sure that my parents have changed since I left, and now they want to make things right."

Ultra Magnus smiles, offering to go with her so she had someone to be with. After explaining the situation to Optimus –who was more than happy to grant Ultra Magnus a leave of absence to accompany Lucy, and Ratchet, who made the Commander swear on his spark to contact base if _anything_ happened, as well as giving the two of them two days for this trip- the two of them depart through the GroundBridge to the outskirts of a town in California. Lucy manages to get a room in a motel, though Ultra Magnus was more than happy to allow the woman to sleep in his cab instead of the somewhat shady-looking building.

* * *

The next day, the two set out to Lucy's parent's home in companionable silence, though Lucy would break it once in a while to direct Ultra Magnus to their destination. They drive through neighborhood after neighborhood, the houses slowly growing larger and farther apart from each other.

Soon, the Commander is pulling into the long driveway of a house, carefully maneuvering through the trees on either side. Suddenly, the road ends, a large, mansion-like house coming into view. Colored in beige with white trim, the house had giant windows, and pillars in the entryway, with stone stairs and stone accents on the bottom portion of the house, as well as a stone walkway leading up to the front door.

It looked very grand and expensive. And nothing like what Ultra Magnus had been thinking of.

 _'Lucy used to live_ here _?'_

Pulling to a stop, the Commander studies the multitude of cars already there. He had the feeling this would be more like a party than a "simple family get-together". Shifting brings his attention away from the sight, he focuses on his passenger. Lucy is in his passenger seat, nervously wringing her hands. Reaching over, Ultra Magnus places a comforting hand over hers. Lucy looks down, before meeting Ultra Magnus's kind, concerned eyes.

"Are you sure about this, Lucy? You don't need to do this."

The woman nods.

"I…I'm sure, Ultra Magnus. It's been twenty years –more than enough time for my parents to change. I feel confident about this. And besides, we're here; might as well go up."

The two of them get out, Ultra Magnus offering his arm to Lucy. Appreciating the gesture, Lucy hooks her arm with his, the two of them moving up the walkway to the grand house. Making it to the ornate wooden door, Lucy takes a deep breath before knocking.

The door opens after a few seconds, a woman with platinum-blonde hair and familiar denim blue eyes standing behind it. Her eyes widen at the sight of Ultra Magnus's Holoform towering before her. Then, her eyes lower to the woman next to him and if possible, her eyes widen even more.

"Lucy? Is that you?"

Lucy smiles.

"Hi, Mom."

The woman shakes her head, as if to clear it.

"Come in, Lucy, come in."

Ultra Magnus follows Lucy inside, the interior of the home almost as grand as the exterior. He looks around, feeling very out of place in his leather jacket and dusty combat boots.

"My, my, my, _who_ is this handsome man?"

A pair of knobby, wrinkled hands is suddenly placed on the sides of his head, pulling him down to the level of an elderly woman with snow-white hair and sparkly brown eyes. Her hands squish his cheeks together, making him focus on her and unable to properly speak.

She turns his head left and right, as if inspecting him.

"Oh, yes. _Very_ handsome _indeed_." She says, ruffling his Holoform's now somewhat longer hair.

"Mother, stop harassing the guests."

Out of the corner of his eye, Ultra Magnus sees Lucy jump slightly, turning to an entryway that he hadn't seen before. A man with the same brown hair as Lucy and brown eyes appears, pulling the elderly woman away from him.

"Hello, Dad."

Ultra Magnus stands up straight, looking the man in the eye. So this was Lucy's father. The man takes in Ultra Magnus's form, before turning to Lucy.

"Lucy. It's been some time."

She nods.

"Yes, Sir. Almost twenty years."

He gestures to Ultra Magnus.

"Who is this?"

Ultra Magnus steps forward before Lucy can introduce him, holding out his hand.

"Commander Eugene Magnus. I'm a good friend of Lucy's and I offered to accompany her here."

He lifts an eyebrow.

"I assume this won't be a problem, Mr. Stevens?"

The man narrows his eyes briefly, before smiling. He takes Ultra Magnus's hand.

"It's no problem at all. And please, call me Howard."

* * *

"Dinnertime!"

There's a stampede of feet as everyone converges into the kitchen. Lucy is in the back of the group, holding back a smile as she walks with Ultra Magnus, who was talking to an elderly man in a wheelchair. Ultra Magnus had hit it off with her Grandfather, who had been in the Navy when he was younger. Though a different branch of military, the elderly man had felt instant kinship with the stoic Commander.

They all sit around the large oak table, a multitude of food covering the shining surface. Ultra Magnus takes a seat next to Lucy, awkwardly watching everyone begin to dish out food, conversation starting up. He shifts uncomfortably when the others begin to talk about people, acting as if whatever they did with their lives were their responsibilities. He looks around, noticing that everyone around the table was throwing glances at Lucy, the woman pointedly ignoring them.

"So, Lucy."

The brunette woman looks up from her plate at her Grandmother, the woman's knobby hands fiddling with the glasses on her face.

"Tell me, how did you meet your Commander friend here?"

Lucy glances at Ultra Magnus out of the corner of her eye, smiling.

"Well, I met… _Eugene_ when he found my dog, and returned him to the home. After that, he started becoming a regular visitor of mine and the girls."

Howard scoffs, "Oh, _don't_ tell me you're _still_ taking care of those girls, Lucy."

Lucy's head tilts slightly, her eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Yes, actually, I am still taking care of the girls, Dad. They are really great, they've just had some hard lives and I-"

"Stop." Howard snaps, "We are here to have a family dinner, not talk about some children that you should have no responsibility for."

Lucy lowers her head.

"But they _are_ my responsibility, Dad. They have been since I was eighteen. It may not have been what you wanted, but it's something I do that I love. It's the reason I haven't been home in twenty years."

Howard growls. "You're right, Lucy. _It's not what we wanted for you_. You had such a promising future with being able to go to that school in the east, with a fully paid-for scholarship and everything you needed to actually succeed at something in life. And you threw it all away because you felt _pity_ for some children."

Ultra Magnus feels his hand curl into a fist at the sight of Lucy trying to hold back tears as the others voice their agreement. These people were her family? No wonder Lucy was almost hesitant to return here –they were nothing like her. The dining room was quiet for a few minutes, until Nancy speaks up.

"Oh, and darling, we heard about it on the news. It's _so sad_ that that old, rundown place of yours was destroyed in that fire, but I'm sure that those girls you were taking care of will be able to find new places to take them in. Then you can _finally do something worthwhile_." Nancy says with a sickly-sweet smile.

That was the last straw.

Ultra Magnus slams a fist on the table.

 _"ENOUGH!"_ He shouts, standing up from his chair, looming angrily.

The entire table is silent.

"I have had enough with all of you." He snarls, his vibrant blue eyes sparking with barely controlled anger. "While all of you sit here and do nothing with your lives but demean others, Lucy has gone out into the world and made a difference. It may have not been something that changed the fate of the world as you _so desperately_ wanted, but she has taken in six wonderful girls who had nothing else and raised them into the strong young women they are today. She's changed _their_ worlds."

"Lucy is an amazing person. She has put her entire life on hold to care for each child she's taken in to the best of her abilities, even going days on end with little to no rest in order to provide them with what they need. She knows each girl by name, as well as their personalities, their likes, their dislikes, all because she has put herself on their level and formed a special bond with each of them."

His gaze softens slightly.

"She's even taken a war-hardened Commander, and shown him a life –a happiness- he never even imagined could be possible for him. And I kind of love her because of it."

His gaze hardens again.

"So go ahead –insult her. Demean her. Do _everything_ in your power to push her down to your pitiful level. Because you have just pushed away the one person who was still willing to believe you had all finally changed."

Finishing, Ultra Magnus turns to Lucy, gently pulling her to her feet.

"Come, Lucy. We're leaving."

The woman follows him, her head down and shoulders quivering slightly. Before walking out, Ultra Magnus pauses again, turning back to the people seated at the table.

 _"I hope you are all proud of yourselves."_

With that, he leaves, leading Lucy over to his alt mode. The two of them get in, and Ultra Magnus drives off, his engine rumbling loudly in anger. They make it out onto the main road when a choked sob brings his attention away from the road in front of him. Pulling to the side of the road and parking, Ultra Magnus doesn't hesitate in twisting in his seat and wrapping his arms around Lucy in a tight embrace.

Lucy sobs into his chest as he gently holds her, stroking her hair as he whispers word of comfort to the distraught woman.

"Shhhh. It's okay, Lucy. It's okay." He whispers, his chest tightening.

She continues to sob, all the years of bottled-up emotions coming to the surface. It's about an hour later by the time she calms down, taking in deep, shuddering breaths. Ultra Magnus continues to hold her, his presence providing a shield, protecting her from the cruel words of the others.

Lucy sniffs, rubbing her eyes.

"I-I thought…I thought that they'd all changed. I thought that they'd finally accept that I didn't follow the life they had planned for me, and they'd see that I was happy."

Her eyes squeeze shut.

"It was stupid of me to think that."

Placing a hand under her chin, Ultra Magnus lifts her head up. Her denim blue eyes meet his vibrant blue.

"Lucy, _never_ think that. What you did is what I fully expected of you. Hoping they'd changed is what makes you who you are. It's their faults for not changing, not yours. Never think otherwise."

Lucy smiles, laying her head on his chest. Ultra Magnus wraps his arms around her once more, placing his chin on the top of her head.

"Ultra Magnus?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you really mean what you said back at the house?"

The Commander smiles.

"Yes, Lucy. I meant every single word."

"Ultra Magnus?"

"Hm?"

Lucy smiles.

 _"Every_ word?"

The Commander's vibrant blue eyes narrow slightly in confusion. What was she-…oh. _Oh._ The memories of his anger-filled rant come to the forefront of his mind. He hadn't realized he'd actually said that to them.

"Uh…yes?"

The woman's smile widens as she presses a kiss to his cheek. Breaking away, the woman's eyes sparkle at his stunned expression.

"Well, then it's a good thing that I kind of love you too."

Ultra Magnus smiles, hugging her close once more. Lucy leans into the embrace, breathing in the Commander's scent of diesel and leather; a surprisingly comforting smell.

"You know…"

She looks up, Ultra Magnus staring at his dashboard. He looks down at her, smiling.

"It's only 5:30. We still have a few hours until the team is expecting us back."

Lucy blinks, before returning the smile.

"I have a few ideas on something we can do to pass the time."

* * *

"Lucy, are you sure about this? It doesn't seem very…safe."

The woman holds back giggles at the sight of the normally sturdy Commander wobbling on a pair of ice skates, his arms held out to the sides. They had gone to a small hole-in-the-wall diner in town, enjoying just sitting and talking while eating for an hour-and-a-half. Then, Lucy had directed the Mech to a large building near the middle of town. To Ultra Magnus' horror, he'd discovered that people actually skated on ice for fun.

Taking his hand, Lucy gently leads Ultra Magnus over to the skating rink, coaxing him onto the freshly smoothed ice.

"What's the matter, Ultra Magnus? Afraid of a little ice?"

Ultra Magnus grips the wall for support, his legs still wobbling.

"Considering I have never done anything remotely close to this…"

He glances up at the woman.

"A little bit."

Taking pity on the Commander, Lucy moves over, hooking her arm with his.

"Just follow my lead."

The two push away from the wall, though still close enough that they could grab it without issue. Ultra Magnus fumbles slightly, before getting the hang of the motions. Soon, the two are gliding around the rink, and begin to talk once more about…anything. Everything.

Ultra Magnus smiles as Lucy's eyes begin to light up as they move around the skating rink. He could tell the woman was still hurting from the events of earlier, but was slowly starting to-

His skate catches, causing him to stumble, his legs flying out from underneath him as he yelps. In a desperate attempt, Ultra Magnus reaches out with his arm, but grabs Lucy's arm instead of the wall. The two of tumble onto the ice, falling flat into the thick, cold surface. Ultra Magnus sits up, Lucy lifting herself up on her arms. The two of them stare at one another, blinking in surprise, before bursting out laughing.

Ultra Magnus lifts his arm and carefully brushes snow shavings from Lucy's light brown hair as they calm down.

"That was embarrassing. I'm so glad that you know the man who owns this place, and that he was kind enough to let us come here after closing."

Lucy snorts.

"Yes, we're lucky no one was here to see your spectacular fall. But it's somewhat of a pity –it was _beautiful_."

He tosses a handful of ice shavings at Lucy, smirking when the woman shrieks in surprise.

* * *

Ultra Magnus looks down at the sound of a sigh, Lucy curled into his side and his arm around her shoulders. After thanking the kind and elderly Mr. Kingsley, the two had left the ice rink and headed out of town. They'd found an outlook outside of town, and settled down on his alt mode's hood to watch the sunset.

"Lucy?"

"Hmm?"

"Are you alright?"

Lucy smiles.

"Yes, I am. Thank you for coming with me, Ultra Magnus. And thank you for such a wonderful night. I had a good time."

Ultra Magnus smiles, tightening his embrace.

"You're very welcome, Lucy."

A few minutes pass in silence as they watch the sun completely set, the last rays of fire lighting up the sky in a swirling collage of red, pink, orange, and yellow.

A huff of laughter brings the Commander's attention back to Lucy, the woman's denim blue eyes shining in amusement.

"What?"

She smiles.

"I'm pretty sure this would constitute as us having a First Date."

Ultra Magnus blinks, before snorting.

"I think it does, though the girls won't be too happy –I believe they were very adamant in planning the first date for us if we ever had one."

Lucy shakes with laughter, Ultra Magnus chuckling.

"I'm glad they didn't, though. This was perfect."

Ultra Magnus, smiles, pressing a gentle kiss on Lucy's head, the woman tucking closer to him. The two remain on the hill, watching the stars appear above them.

* * *

When the two get back to base later that night, no one commented on their happy forms. Life in the Hangar continued on as if nothing happened, and Ultra Magnus and Lucy were fine if the Team was none the wiser. As everyone retires for the night though, Ultra Magnus finds a message on his Comm.. Curious, he opens it. It was from Optimus, the message only two sentences.

I have my suspicions on the events of your trip, Ultra Magnus. And might I just say, _it is about time._

Ultra Magnus smiles, looking over to where the girls are fast asleep, Lucy soon joining them.

Yes. It was about time.


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N:** QUIT TELLING EVERYONE I'M DEAD! I am still here, humans of Earth! I'm so sorry about such a long Hiatus. I've been focusing on school alot more this semester (last semester was more of a trial-run), but I swear upon the Allspark I'm going to try and be better with this story. I am determined to finish it, gosh-dangit!

Alright, so for this chapter, it's about four months since the last one occurred. So, time-jump. With the whole Guardian thing that will b occurring in this chapter, I have this thing where a Bot has to be a certain "age" in order to be old enough to be someone's Guardian. So I didn't forget Bluestreak, i just think of him as not old enough to be a Guardian yet. Just wanted you guys to know so you don't freak out.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any way shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably** **an OC.**

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM! IF YOU FEEL YOU MUST FLAME, KEEP IN MIND _**IT WILL BE IGNORED!**_

* * *

 _"Comm…"_

 _"...Magnus…"_

"Ultra Magnus!"

The voice startles the cobalt Mech, making him jump as his optics snap open. He looks around, meeting the concerned optics of Optimus, Ratchet, and Prowl. Realizing he'd dozed off during a meeting, Ultra Magnus straightens up, moving away from the wall he'd been leaning against. The three Mechs were gathered around a table, but had moved towards the Commander when he didn't answer.

"Are you alright, Ultra Magnus?" Ratchet moves forward, quickly scanning the Commander despite his protests.

Ultra Magnus nods, rubbing his optics.

"I'm fine. I'm…just a little tired is all. I've been helping Lucy a lot with the girls recently."

Prowl's optics soften slightly.

"Maybe you need some help."

"What do you mean?" Ultra Magnus asks, feeling his plating flare slightly in defense.

"You will still share caretaker responsibilities with Lucy, but perhaps if the girls were each given a Guardian, someone who can take over some of the responsibilities you have put upon yourself, you would not be so tired all the time." Prowl suggests softly.

Ultra Magnus's optics narrow.

"I don't _need_ any help taking care of _my_ girls."

Optimus steps forward.

"I understand your hesitation, Ultra Magnus. You are a father to the girls in all but legal sense. But if you continue to work like this, you will not be able to have the energy to perform your other duties."

After a few tense seconds, the cobalt-blue Mech sighs, his shoulders slumping in defeat. Three against one.

"I…guess some help wouldn't be terrible."

* * *

A week later, the large Prime looks over the gathered Autobots. After observing a few of them over the course of the week, he had an idea of who would work well with whom.

"Jazz."

The silver Mech looks up at his name, tilting his helm slightly. Optimus finds himself holding back a smile as Anna copies him almost perfectly.

"I have decided that you will be Anna's Guardian."

The Mech grins.

"Sweet."

He turns.

"Smokescreen, I have chosen you to be Alex's Guardian."

The young Mech nods.

"I won't let you down, Optimus."

"Prowl, you will be Dani's Guardian."

The black-and-white Praxian frowns at first, before nodding in resignation.

"Very well, Sir."

Optimus pauses for a second, hesitating slightly as he meets the violet-tinted optics of his next decision. The Mech was not one to follow an order like this without arguing.

"Sunstreaker-"

"Only if Sideswipe is too. For when I'm not around."

The red twin nods, optics shining with determination. Well, he was not expecting that. Optimus figured Sunstreaker would at least argue a little bit –not willingly go with it.

"Very well. Sunstreaker will be Raven's primary Guardian, but the two of you will share the duty."

 _"Pfft. He said 'doody'."_ The whisper and snickers following it bring the Prime's attention to the last two.

Sam and Cody.

"Sam, Cody. I am afraid you will need to wait a little longer to receive a Guardian as there are no more eligible Autobots available."

Two sets of eyes stare at him. Then, Sam shrugs.

"Eh, it's fine. We can just hang with Magnus until then."

Cody nods in agreement with her twin, a smile appearing on her face. This time, Optimus does smile.

* * *

Ultra Magnus leans against the wall of the Hangar, watching the setting sun, stars appearing far above him. Footsteps alert the large Mech to company, and he turns his helm, smiling when he sees the familiar form.

"Lucy."

The woman comes to a stop at his thigh, arms wrapped around her and a smile on her face as she pulls her jacket close.

"Hey. Isn't it getting a little too cold to be out here?"

Lowering his servo, Ultra Magnus lifts it once the woman is situated. He places her on his shoulder, his large pad protecting her from the light –but cold- breeze. Lucy shifts, before leaning against his helm with a sigh.

"So, why are you out here by yourself, Magnus, and not enjoying the party Jazz and the Lambo Twins prepared to celebrate becoming Guardians?"

"I've been…thinking." Ultra Magnus says after a few seconds pause.

"A dangerous pastime."

He narrows his optics, glaring at her out of the corner of his vision. Lucy chuckles, before placing a hand on the side of his helm.

"What were you thinking about?"

Lifting his servo once again, Ultra Magnus places Lucy on his thigh. He hesitates, looking to the side as if gathering his thoughts. Venting deeply, he looks down at Lucy.

"I've been thinking…about us."

Lucy tilts her head in confusion.

"What do you mean? You're wondering where we go from here?"

The cobalt Mech nods, avoiding her gaze.

"I…I know we've only been courting for a short while, and I have never been happier. But…" he trails off, not knowing how to continue.

"Ultra Magnus? What is it?"

The Commander sighs.

"Lucy, you understand that Cybertronians live much, much longer than humans. And there aren't any records of a mixed-species relationship between Cybertronians and another species."

The woman crosses her arms.

"Ultra Magnus, where are you going with this?"

Finally, finally, the Mech looks at her, his optics filled with an unknown emotion.

"Lucy, if it were possible, would you ever consider being my Sparkmate?"

There. He'd said it. It had been plaguing him for the past two weeks, the question lingering in the back of his mind since they started their courtship nearly four months ago.

Lucy is quiet, her denim eyes wide. Ultra Magnus shifts slightly, careful not to jostle her.

"I'm sorry if I've put you in an uncomfortable situation. You don't have to answer right away, Lucy. I can wait for you to think it over and come to a decision."

The woman smiles, placing her hand on his digit.

"I will think about it, Ultra Magnus. But until then, lets just take it one day at a time and see where it goes from there. Okay?"

He returns her smile, nodding. She settles down on his thigh, leaning against his torso. He places his servo next to her, and the two of them stay out until the moon is high in the sky.

Just…thinking.


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N:** ...Hi...I know it's been a while...um...would you guys believe that I wasn't posting because of school? And that I had absolutely no idea how to continue this story in the way I want it to? No? Okay then. So, this kind-of short Chapter (considering how long I've been gone for) takes place about...I don't know, let's say two months after the last one. Ultra Magnus and Lucy are still courting, the girls all have Guardians 'cause Magnus is a very busy Commander/Dad-person and needed some help, so...yeah...enjoy?

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

 _(Blah)_ = Flashback

* * *

Ultra Magnus groans, his optics flickering open. What happened? The last thing he remembered was…

 _(Flashback)_

 _Ultra Magnus smiles as the girls begin to argue about…honestly, he had no idea. He chuckles as Lucy gives up trying to stop them, and leans back in her seat. She levels a mock glare at his Holoform, softening when he reaches over and gently grips her hand._

 _The Twins had come up to him a few hours ago, begging to join him on his patrol. That caused a domino affect with the others, and now here he was, all six of his girls and Lucy in his cab as he cruises down the surprisingly empty highway._

 _"Hey, Magnus?"_

 _He tears his gaze away from the long stretch of road, meeting Raven's brown eyes._

 _"Yes?"_

 _"What would you look like with Optimus's paintjob?"_

 _Ultra Magnus blinks. What?_

 _"I'm…not quite sure. What brought on that question?"_

 _Before the black-haired girl can answer, there's a bright flash, a GroundBridge appearing directly below the semi. They plummet down, landing with a heavy thud, jolting everyone in the vehicle. He rocks on his axels, the landing briefly stalling his systems. Quickly recovering from it, he turns into his cab, where the girls and Lucy are shaking, but uninjured._

 _"Is…is everyone-"_

 _"MAGNUS, LOOK OUT!"_

 _He quickly reverses, narrowly dodging the fist. Lucy ushers the girls out of the cab, allowing Ultra Magnus to transform. The cobalt Mech's plating shifts, his root mode replacing the eighteen-wheeler—and not a moment too soon, his optics meeting those of two Insecticons and multiple troopers._

 _He quickly scoops the seven humans up, tuck-and-rolling over to the cavern entrance, taking cover from the rapid gunfire. He instructs Lucy to take the girls and run for the entrance in clear view, before reaching up and activating his comm._

 _:Ultra Magnus to base. I've been sent into an ambush and—:_

 _Something slams into the back of his helm._

 _(End of Flashback)_

"Well, it would seem our guest has regained consciousness."

Recognizing the voice, Ultra Magnus lifts his helm, meeting the blood-red gaze of the Decepticon Warlord himself.

"Megatron."

The large silver Mech smiles, the expression dark.

"Oh, and what makes you think it's just me, Commander?"

Ultra Magnus follows the Warlord's gaze to the side, optics brightening slightly at the sight of the rest of Team Prime surrounded by Vehicons, their armor scratched and dented, as if they had been in a battle. He himself was kneeling down, two Vehicons pinning his arms back.

Tearing his optics away from them, Ultra Magnus looks at Megatron, his bright blue optics hard as he glares at the silver Mech. Megatron narrows his optics in return.

"What do you want, Megatron?"

"Now, is that anyway to talk to the Mech who has your life in his hands?"

The Mech steps to the side, revealing a small group of humans. Familiar humans.

No…

Lucy stands tall in front of the six girls, all huddled behind her. Though her stance was strong, there was a hint of fear in her denim-blue eyes. Not for herself, but for the girls she protected.

Ultra Magnus's optics widen.

"Lucy…"

Lifting his arm, Megatron warms his cannon as he aims it at the group.

Ultra Magnus feels his spark stop. Briefly closing his optics, he lifts his helm.

"Megatron, I'll do anything you want. But let them go."

The silver Mech grins, the expression dark.

"Ultra Magnus…"

Ultra Magnus stares at Lucy and the girls. They had all become a part of his life. No…they _are_ his life.

"It's too late for that now, Commander."

With that, Megatron fires.

"NO!"


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N:** I have another Chapter for you people. I love how so many of you were mad that I ended the last Chapter on a cliffhanger. It's hilarious. Sorry, but it is. So, this Chapter is on the slightly longer side, but i have a reason for that which you will know once you read. So, the first scene and the first part of the second scene happen simultaneously. Just wanted to let you know so you aren't confused or anything about them. So, continue.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

 **:Blah:** = Comm. Link

* * *

"What would you look like with Optimus's paintjob?"…

"MAGNUS, LOOK OUT!"…

"Is that anyway to talk to the Mech who has your life in his hands?"…

"Lucy…"

"NO!"

* * *

Lucy's eyes open as she gasps, her hand going up to her chest. She was…alive? How? She looks around, her surroundings being a large desert—for lack of a better word— _wasteland_ ; scraggly bushes scattered around, with rocky hills rising up around her. Where was she?

"L-Lucy?"

The woman turns, the girls meeting her gaze with wide eyes.

"A-Are we dead? Please tell me we're not dead. If we are, Magnus is gonna freak." Sam says.

" _Magnus_ is gonna freak?! Unless someone knows what the heck just happened, _I'm_ gonna freak!" Dani exclaims.

A chuckle echoes around them, the wind picking up in the desert landscape. Dust swirls around them, making the seven humans cover their eyes. Suddenly, a massive form appears from the dust, causing them all to back up and Mattie to growl. Another figure appears, followed by another, and another, until there's ten massive Cybertronians surrounding the small group of humans.

One of the Cybertronians comes forward, kneeling down in front of the group. His plating is royal purple, red, and silver, a metal beard draped over his chestplates and a purple cape behind his shoulders.

"It is alright, little ones. We are not going to harm you."

"Whoa…you're that old guy Optimus talks about sometimes. Alpha…something or other."

An amused snort brings their attention to a smaller Mech who seemed to morph into different things.

"Well that's one way to describe him." He yelps as another smacks him upside the helm.

"Behave."

Ten pairs of optics focus on the small group of humans once more. Alpha Trion speaks up once more.

"Do you all know why you're here?"

Cody raises her hand.

"Um…because we died?"

Alpha Trion smiles, the expression gentle.

"You are here because you seven were chosen."

* * *

There's a flash, golden light suddenly surrounding the small group. The light swirls together, forming a large, glowing figure on one knee, crouching above Lucy and the girls, a shield resting on the ground in front of them. The form stands, revealing it to be a massive Femme with thick armor colored in a mix of gold, silver, bronze, and white. Her optics open, the orbs a piercing, vibrant blue-white.

She says nothing, her optics narrowing as she reaches behind her back, pulling out a massive—and very familiar—hammer.

 _"Solus Prime…"_ Optimus whispers in shock.

The Femme—Solus Prime—lifts her hammer in Megatron's direction. Her optics flash, before she becomes a swirl of golden light once more, spinning around Lucy and the girls. The golden strands of light spin faster and faster until there's a massive ball of light, glowing brighter and brighter in the middle of the cavern. Everyone covers their optics to protect them from the bright orb. Suddenly, there's a flash, an energy wave exploding throughout the cavern, throwing everyone back. Taking advantage of the momentary confusion, Megatron disappears through a GroundBridge, leaving the cavern.

The light vanishes, and everyone blinks to reset their optics, only for them to widen. There in the cavern, where Lucy and the girls had been, was a group of Cybertronians. Snapping out of his shock, Ultra Magnus gets up and rushes over to the one closest. It's a large Femme that comes up to about his mid-chest. She's slender, her main color being navy blue with white on her shoulder pads and kneepads. She had silver on her forearms and shin plating.

Kneeling down, Ultra Magnus gently grabs her arm, helping her sit up, his other servo going to her back. The Femme groans, placing a silver servo on her helm, before looking at it in shock. Familiar denim blue meets his own vibrant blue.

"Lucy…?"

The Femme—no… _Lucy_ —lunges at Ultra Magnus, wrapping her arms around his neck, her helm resting on his chest. The Commander returns the embrace, his spark singing.

"WAAAAAGH!"

The shout startles them, the two Cybertronians turning to the sound. A small red, gold, and white jet is sitting on the ground, practically vibrating as she grins at the sight of silver servos.

"DUDE! WE'RE FREAKIN' CYBERTRONIANS!"

Ultra Magnus chuckles as he helps Lucy to her now peds, wrapping his arm around her waist as support. Along with the small flyer, there's another flyer with the same build and size, colored in blue, gray, and white. There's a violet and silver Femme, a yellow and white Femme who's a little taller with doorwings, and an amber and emerald-green Femme.

"Cody, Sam, Raven, Dani, and Alex." Lucy says, listing off the girls based on their reactions.

The twins were practically vibrating with excitement, already trying to stand on wobbly legs and epically failing. Raven and Dani were sitting up and quietly examining their servos and armor, the latter's almost oversized doorwings fluttering in curiosity. Alex was frowning as she tried to stand, growling every time she fell back down on unstable legs.

Ultra Magnus looks around.

"Where's Anna?"

Immediately everyone begins looking around, instantly coming up on a sight that surprised them in more ways then one. The first thing they saw was a large, silver and bronze Cyber-Wolf sitting a few feet away from the group of now Cybertronians. The second thing was the tiny pink and yellow Femmeling clinging to its plating, her faceplate hidden in the Wolf's thick mane.

Ultra Magnus walks over, kneeling down.

"Anna."

The—compared to him—tiny Femme looks up, the fear in her optics diminishing at the sight of the Commander. She scoots over to him, her face burying into his chest.

"I can hug you…"

Ultra Magnus smiles at the whispered statement, gently wrapping his arms around her.

"And I can hug you."

Suddenly, something is thrust into his faceplate, sniffing him. The cobalt Mech jumps, before chuckling as a changed Mattie sniffs him in curiosity. The now Cyber-Wolf's tail begins to move as he recognizes the large form in front of him.

"Hello to you too, Mattie."

With a short bark, Mattie licks Ultra Magnus, before going over to the rest of the group and sniffing around at them as well as helping them to their peds. Ultra Magnus slowly stands, helping Anna to her peds, holding the tiny Femme's servo.

Looking around, he's pleased to see that the rest of Team Prime had gotten over their shock—Prowl was coming back from glitching—and were now slowly interacting with their once human charges.

Jazz comes over, crouching down in front of Anna with a crooked smile.

"Hey, Li'l Spark. Looks like you're just like meh now. How 'bout that."

The Femme hugs Jazz, the silver Mech returning it with enthusiasm.

"C'mon, baby girl. Let's go bug ol' Prowler 'til he glitches again."

The girl hesitates, but an encouraging nod from Ultra Magnus makes her smile, nodding at her Guardian. With a grin, he scoops her up, making her squeak, and races over to where Prowl is helping Dani adjust to having doorwings.

A weight pressing into his side makes Ultra Magnus look down, smiling when Lucy leans against him. He wraps his arm around her, holding her close.

"Ultra Magnus?"

"Hm?"

The Femme meets his optics, her own shining.

"I have my answer."

It takes a second for it to register, but then he looks down in surprise.

"Y-You do?"

She smiles, standing on the tips of her peds to press a kiss to his cheek.

"My answer's yes. I would love to be your Sparkmate."

Smiling, Ultra Magnus leans down and presses his lips to hers in a kiss. He holds her close as she returns it.

 _"EWWWWWW."_

The two break the kiss to see everyone staring at them with grins, the younger bots staring at them with fake horror and disgust. And then there was Jazz, the Mech grinning like an idiot as he holds out his clawed servo.

"A'right, OP. Pay up."

The Prime frowns before reaching into his subspace and pulling out a tin container, handing it to the silver Mech sitting cross-legged on the ground.

"You _bet_ on us? I mean, I expected that from Jazz, but you, Optimus? Really?" Lucy asks with amusement.

The large red Mech looks down, a mixture of shame and embarrassment on his face.

"Jazz is…very convincing."

"I bet OP his best polish that you too would become Sparkmates befo' the end o' the month. An' whaddya know? I was right."

He yelps as two servos, one black, the other light gray, smack the back of his helm at the same time. Anna giggles as the Twins snicker, hiding their grins behind their servos.

"Alright, everyone." Optimus says, getting everyone's attention. "I believe it is time for us to go home."

 **:Ratchet, activate the GroundBridge.:**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N:** Wow. Two story updates in one day. I feel so accomplished. So, here's a new Chapter of "Daughters of Jasper", long-awaited for by all of you humans. This Chapter takes place a few days after the events of the last Chapter. Um...sorry for not posting in a while? Sorry this Chapter's short? I know I should be apologizing, I just don't know for what...

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!

* * *

Ratchet looks over the scans, humming to himself. Nothing in them could explain what happened and it was starting to become tiresome. A groan brings his attention to the forms occupying his MedBay.

"Ratchet, please let us go. It's so boring in here!" Cody groans, flopping dramatically onto the berth.

"Until we know how this happened, the six of you need to stay in the MedBay. I'm sorry Cody, but that's how it's going to be."

"But we already _told_ you what happened, you cranky old fart!"

Ah, yes…

(Flashback)

"What in the Allspark?!"

Ratchet's optics were wide as he takes in the small group of Cybertronians—and one CyberWolf—that greeted him.

One of them waves.

"Hey, Doc-bot. How's it goin'?"

Ratchet suddenly felt like Prowl, his mind stalling at the familiar voice.

"A-Alex?! How…?!"

One of them, a white and yellow Praxian Femme, rubs the back of her helm.

"So, uh…long version or short version?"

He crosses his arms, his optics narrowing.

"Okay…short version it is. We were being held hostage as some sort of emotional blackmail towards Magnus. Megatron shot us and suddenly all of us were in this weird dream realm type of place surrounded by a bunch of giant Cybertronians. One of them was a really old guy who I'm pretty sure was that Alpha Trion dude Optimus talks about sometimes. He said that we were in that dream realm because we were chosen to hold pieces of some lady Prime's spark and we were made Cybertronian because of it. Then there was this very, _very_ bright light and we're all waking up back in the cavern as Cybertronians."

Ratchet blinks.

What?

(Flashback Ends)

A gentle tug on his servo makes the crotchety Medic look down, his optics softening at the sight of Anna, the small Femmeling ducking her helm.

"W-When are Mommy and Daddy gonna be back?" she whispers.

Sighing, Ratchet kneels down.

"Ultra Magnus and Lucy will return in a few days. Until then, you'll just have to be patient. Okay, Anna?"

The pink-and-yellow Femmeling nods, going back the Berth she had been occupying with Dani and Alex. Raven, Sam, and Cody were on the other Berth with Mattie curled up in the corner of the MedBay, the Cyber-Wolf watching the entire exchange.

Suddenly, the Cyber-Wolf's ears perk up, and he lifts his head. Everyone watches as his tail begins to thump on the MedBay floor, and that's when the engines echo through the Hangar. The girls all look at each other, before flying off of the berths and bolting out of the MedBay.

"MOM! DAD!"

There's the sound of metal impacting metal, and Ratchet moves out of the MedBay, seeing Lucy and the Commander under a pile of Femmelings. The two are laughing, hugging their daughters, smiles on everyone's faceplates.

Optimus moves forward, a smile on his faceplate.

"Welcome back, you too."

Ultra Magnus gets up, hunched over slightly as he's weighed down by two little Seekers on his back, arms wrapped around his neck.

He chuckles.

"It's good to be back, Sir."

"I thought you guys weren't supposed to be back until the end of the week." Bluestreak says, his helm tilting slightly in confusion.

Lucy chuckles as she wraps her arms around Raven and Dani.

"That was the plan, but we couldn't stay away any longer. We missed everyone."

"Well, now that you're back perhaps you can convince your daughters that they need to _stay in the MedBay_ and _not_ try to sneak out."

Six groans greet the Medic's audios, along with beeping. Ratchet moves towards the main console, ignoring the quiet mumbles of relief at being "saved by the beep".

"It's a Cybertronian life signal, but it keep getting distorted by something. I'm unsure if it's Autobot or not."

"Well, whatevah or whoevah it is, Decepticons are closin' in. Fast." Jazz says, staring at the screen.

"Ratchet, activate the GroundBridge. If it is an Autobot, we cannot allow the Decepticons to harm them."

* * *

The team flies out of the open GroundBridge, only to stop short, their optics widening at the carnage in front of them.

Hundreds of Decepticons lay around them, torn, burned and bloodied. Small patches of Energon were on fire, the rancid smell bombarding everyone's senses.

"What the Pit could've done _this_?" Sideswipe says quietly.

A beastly roar answers him, a massive form appearing through the smoke at the far end of the cavern. Optics widen once more as nearly everyone on the team recognizes the form.

"Well, I think it's safe to say that we don't need to worry about the Decepticons hurting him." Wheeljack says, putting his swords away.

"Nope." Smokescreen says, backing up as the burning red optics zone in on the team. "But we should probably worry about _him_ hurting _us_."


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N:** Here is another Chapter for you human-people. This is becoming my longest story so far, which is true in both amount of chapters, _and_ amount of time being taken to write this dang story. I'm probably-most-definitely gonna go on another break with this story in order to figure out more to write, but luckily, I'm also posting another story. yay...I'm sorry for all the waiting and waiting and waiting you have to do with this story, but I'm glad that all of you are sticking with me. This Chapter follows like, almost _right_ after the previous Chapter. Some of you have speculated who the "mystery bot" is, and honestly, it was kind of funny to read everyone's assumption on who it is. Except for one person, all ya'll were wrong on who it was and it was somewhat amusing. Okay, long Author's Note is long, and over.

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers in any shape or form. I only own the story and any and all OCs in said story. If there's someone you're not familiar with, it's probably an OC.**

 **:Blah:** = Comm. Link

PLEASE COMMENT! I NEED CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM!

* * *

 **:Ratchet, we are coming through. Make sure the children are—:**

A roar interrupts Prowl, the Comms quickly shutting off. At first, nothing happens, when Wheeljack suddenly flies through the GroundBridge, hitting the far wall of the base and slumping down, a massive dent in the middle of his chestplate. Ratchet's optics widen as he moves to help the white Mech, when Ultra Magnus comes through the portal backwards, gripping a thick plasma chain in his servos. Bulkhead is right next to him, using his strength to his advantage.

The chain grows taught, soon followed by a muzzle filled with razor sharp teeth. Everyone in the Hangar gasps at the sight of the massive form coming through. It was a robotic T-Rex. The dino snarls, jerking back as it comes fully through the GroundBridge, the others following close, ready to offer help. The T-Rex snarls again, the plasma chain around his muzzle tightening as his upper lip pulls back to show his dagger-like teeth. He jerks again, this time pulling Bulkhead and Ultra Magnus off of their peds.

Ultra Magnus is thrown into Ratchet, while Bulkhead is thrown into Optimus, the four bots crashing to the ground. Their holds on the chains are loosened.

Chaos ensues.

Almost instantly, the T-Rex goes on a rampage, swinging his tail around, the others having to duck to avoid it. The plasma chain around his muzzle falls to the ground as he snaps open his mouth, his strong jaws instantly breaking the thick chains in half. Lifting his helm, he roars, the sound echoing through the hangar, causing everyone to clamp their servos and hands over their audios and ears. Prowl turns to Lucy and the girls, the small group of new Cybertronians next to Ratchet's computer.

"All of you, get back! Try to stay away!"

Lucy and the girls all back up, gathering into a tight bundle. Cody pulls Anna close, all of them watching with wide optics. Jazz stands in front of them, his cannon primed and ready, only to get smacked away by the large tail. He slumps to the ground with a groan. Optics widening, and a strange burst of courage filling her, Anna moves, running past Smokescreen and over to her Guardian. Lucy's optics widen.

"Anna!"

The shout draws Jazz's attention, the silver Mech looking up. His optics widen as he sees Anna rushing towards him. The T-Rex gets close to her, still on his rampage.

"ANNA, _STOP_! GET OUT OF HERE!"

She makes it to her Guardian, standing in front of the silver Mech as the T-Rex roars once more, coming straight for her. She lifts her arms, covering her faceplate as the massive metal beast moves towards her. Suddenly, the Hangar is filled with silence. Anna slowly opens her optics, peeking out from behind her arms. She gasps. A massive being towers above her, feral red optics flashing and vents harsh. Anna looks up, the T-Rex's muzzle coming right into her face. He sniffs her, his lip curling slightly as a deep rumble emerges from his throat, his red optics narrowing. Anna whimpers, shaking, her body curling on itself, but doesn't break her stare.

Anna stares right into the red optics of the titan in front of her. It was like she was staring right into his soul, and he with her. She stops shaking as neither break the optic-to-optic contact. The T-Rex tilts his helm slightly and sniffs again, this time curious, seemingly with no intent to harm her. With that thought, her fear starting to falter, Anna slowly lifts a hand, placing it on the muzzle. A low—almost soft—rumble lifts from the T-Rex's throat as he carefully nuzzles her with the utmost gentleness, Anna giggling as he licks her, covering her with slobber.

The tense atmosphere starts to slowly diminish into amazement at the sight of the dino being extremely careful with the shy girl. Ratchet takes a step forward. The metal beast immediately zones in on the Medic, a warning growl emerging from his throat. He snarls, standing protectively in front of Anna. Lifting his servos, Ratchet takes another step.

"Now, Grimlock. Don't be like that. You know me, don't you? You know I would _never_ hurt you." The old Mech says quietly as he takes another step towards the giant mechanical lizard.

Anna places her hand on Grimlock's muzzle again, the dino looking at her. Anna smiles.

"It's okay, Grimlock. Ratchet's nice." She tells the massive creature in her quiet whisper of a voice.

Grimlock relaxes as he nuzzles her again. He turns to Ratchet, bringing his large, crested helm towards the Medic, sniffing. There's a flash of recognition in the red optics, before Grimlock lowers his helm, pressing his forehead into Ratchet's chestplate with a rumble. Ratchet smiles, lifting a servo to loosen the plasma chains still around the dino's neck. Once the chains are off, Ratchet backs up. Grimlock shakes, his plating flaring before settling back into place.

Ratchet back up another step, holding out his servo.

"Let's get you to the MedBay, alright? We need to make sure you're okay."

Grimlock looks down at Anna before following Ratchet, the Medic slowly walking backwards to the MedBay. Once the massive dino is out of sight, Ultra Magnus and Lucy rush to Anna. Lucy gets there first, scooping the young girl into her arms. Ultra Magnus wraps his large arms around the two, cradling them to his chest.

"Oh, Anna. Don't you do that _ever_ again." Lucy says, her grip tightening on the girl.

Anna doesn't say anything; instead, she stares off in the direction Ratchet and Grimlock went.

"Anna? What's wrong?" There was worry in Ultra Magnus's voice.

The young pink-and-yellow Femmeling looks up at him, her optics wide.

"I just had a _staring contest_ with a freakin' _dinosaur_."


End file.
